Demain dès l'aube, je partirai
by Yuirii
Summary: Cette fic se passe quelques temps après le fin du manga, Rin vit dans le village d'Inuyasha...
1. Chapter 1: Une nouvelle vie

Bonjour!

Voilà Le premier chapitre, bon il est très court et il ne se passe pas grand chose mais les prochain seront plus intéressant et plus long, je pense posté un chapitre tous les semaines.

Ah, j'ai oublié de préciser, il y aura une fin triste...

Evidement, tous les personnages appartiennent à **Rumiko Takahashi,** à part quelques uns (qui ne jouent pas un grand rôle dans l'histoire)**.**

Bonne lecture! Laissez une petite review pour me me dire se que voue ne pensez...

**Chapitre 1**: Une nouvelle vie.

_Rin, ma douce Rin. Tu te souviens de notre première rencontre ? Tu t'es approché de moi, alors que j'étais souffrant. Tu n'avais pas peur, toi qui n'était qu'une toute petite fille, tu n'avais pas peur. _

_N'importe qu'elle humain se serais enfuie à ma vue. Mais toi tu n'avais pas peur. Tu m'a apporté à mangé, de la nourriture que tu avais sans doute volé dans ton village. Tu n'a pas compris pourquoi je _

_refusais cette nourriture, tu n'a pas compris que j'étais un youkai, que je pouvais être dangereux. Tu continuais de venir me voir tous les jours, je ne faisais plus attention à toi jusqu'à ce que je _

_découvrit ton visage battu. Comme simple réponse à ma question tu m'avais répondu par un sourire joyeux et innocent. Puis est arrivé le jour ou tu t'es fais tuer par les loups. Ce jour ou moi j'allais _

_mieux. Je t'ai ramené à la vie avec mon tenseiga. Depuis cet évènement u m'a suivi, partout ou j'allais, n'ayant peur de rien. Tu savais que j'étais là pour te protéger. Le jour ou tu est morte une _

_seconde fois, j'ai regretté de t'avoir laissé me suivre, tu n'aurais pas été tué si je t'avais laissé dans un village d'homme. Mais grâce à la magie de ma mère tu à nouveau été ressuscité. Après la mort _

_de Naraku, je t'ai lassé dans le village d'Inuyasha, tu devais grandir parmi ceux de ta race..._

Au début, Rin ne voulait pas vivre ici, dans ce village humain. Mais elle se rappela d'une discution qu'elle avait eu avec Jaken: "Dans son empire, tu sera morte depuis longtemps" lui avait-il

expliqué. Elle s'était donc résigné à vivre avec Kaede dans une petite hutte qui ne faisait qu'une seule pièce. Elle servait de cuisine comme de chambre. Mais il arrivait qu'elle prenait fonction

d'hôpital, rarement car Kaede en tant que miko du village rendait régulièrement visite aux villageois. C'est ainsi que débuta la nouvelle vie de Rin. Elle accompagnait souvent la vieille femme

lorsqu'elle rendait visite aux malades, ou encore chercher dans la foret des plantes médicales. Parfois Kagome venait avec elles. La jeune femme était devenu une apprenti miko, elle avait

certes de grands pouvoirs mais il lui manquait les connaissances. Seul les savoirs de Kaede et les années d'expériences pouvaient lui permettre d'être une miko accomplie. Kagome avait

quitté ses habits d'écolière, elle était désormais vêtu comme un miko. Son ensemble était semblable à celui que portait KIkiou. Kikiou, Inuyasha l'avait enterré à côté du village, une

cérémonie avait été faite en son honneur après la mort de Naraku. Inuyasha avait été très bouleversé pas sa mort. Kikiou, son premier amour... Pourtant, Kagome l'avait soutenu durant

cette épreuve, lui tenant la main. Ils s'étaient avoué leurs leur amour un soir d'été au clair de lune, bien après l'enterrement de Kikiou. Depuis, Inuyasha et Kagome vivaient ensembles dans

l'ère Sengoku. Kagome avait tout quitté pour l'homme qu'elle aimait. Le puit dévoreur d'os avait été scellé, brisant ainsi le lien qu'il y avait entre les deux mondes. Ils eurent un petit hanyou

de trois ans, Sota. Kagome avait insisté pour qu'il porte le nom de son frère.

Le moine Mirkou et la tayajin Sango étaient officiellement ensembles. Sango attendait son troisième enfants, à son plus grand bonheur. Ils vivaient dans le même village qu'Inuyasha avec

Shipo et Kohaku. Ce dernier vivait grâce au tenseiga. En effet, il avait été tué quand le fragment du shikon no tamma lui avait été retiré. Tous le monde l'avait pleuré mais Sesshomaru dans

un acte de bonté ou raison connu de lui seul l'avait ressuscité. Seul Inuyasha avait remarqué qu'il l'avait fait pour Rin. La petite fille semblait attachée au frère de Sango. Par la suite, ils sont

très vite devenus amis. Ils jouaient ensembles lorsque pour la première fois Sesshomaru accompagné de son fidèle serviteur Jaken rendit visite à Rin. C'était un moi après qu'il l'ai laissé au

village. Rin avait alors accourut chez son maitre en le voyant. Ils avaient passés une bonne partie de la journée ensembles. Rin leurs avait racontée tout les détails de sa nouvelle vie. Jaken

rétorquait quelques fois et Sesshomaru fidèle à lui même restait silencieux. Avant de quitter le village, Sessshomaru sorti de sa manche un petit kimono et l'offrit à Rin. Il était vert avec des

fleurs blanches et jaunes. Le plus beau que j'ai jamais vu confia Rin à Kaade en rangeant son cadeau. Depuis, Sesshomaru rendait visite à Rin tous les mois, lui apportant la plupart du temps

un présent.

* * *

Je tiens juste à m'excuser pour quelques heures erreurs dans ce chapitre: dans l'anime, Kohaku n'a pas été sauvé pas Sesshomaru, mais par Kikyou, il y a d'autre petites erreurs comme celle-là, mais autrement le reste doit correspondre avec l'anime. J'ai fais ces fautes, parce que j'ai écris cette fic avant que je vois_ Inuyasha Kanketsu hen_, j'avais juste vaguement lus la fin du manga en anglais et je n'avais pas tous compris...


	2. Chapter 2: Une nuit étoilée

**Chapitre 2: **Une nuit étoilée.

_Dès que tu as eus quinze-seize ans, quelque chose avait changé. Ton odeur avait changé, elle devenait plus forte à mes fines narines. Tu devenait une femme, et je ne m'en suis rendu que bien compte la première fois ou tu as eu tes saignements. J'étais avec toi ce jour là, près de la rivière. Tu ne comprenais pas ce qu'il t'arrivais. Tu saignais et pourtant tu n'étais pas blessé. Les femmes du village ne t'avaient pas encore expliqué ces choses... ce qui était un tort. Je t'avais porté jusqu'au village. Inuyasha avait accourut croyant que tu étais blésée. Encore aujourd'hui, mon kimono porte une toute petite tâche de ce sang. Ton sang qui ne veux pas me quitter._

Rin était l'une des filles les plus convoitées des jeunes hommes du village. Effectivement, les demandes se faisaient de plus en plus. Mais Rin leur répondait toujours qu'elle n'était pas intéressé. Les prétendants commençais à jalouser Sesshomaru. Dès qu'il était là, il y en avait que pour lui. Malheureusement pour eux, ils avaient bien raison. Le jour ou Aro, un des voisins osa enfin déclarer sa flamme à Rin, Sesshomaru montra le bout de son nez. Rin n'avait même pas écouté la fin de sa tirade qu'elle était devant son maitre pour l'accueillir. Le malheureux les regardait au bord des larmes et quand Sesshomaru le fixa, il s'enfuit en courant.

-Un autre prétendant ? demanda Sesshomaru d'une voie indifférente.

-Oh oui je croie bien...

-Il faut que tu penses un jour à te marier.

-Eh? je suis encore jeune ! elle attendit quelques secondes avant de reprendre, Sesshomaru-sama ? pourquoi avez-vous attendu si longtemps avant de venir me voir, ça fais trois mois !

-J'avais des choses à faire... répondit-il.

-Où est Jaken-sama ? dit-elle en regardant à droite et à gauche.

-Il est resté dans la foret, il avait peur de vous contaminer.

-Il est malade ?

Rin s'affola, elle s'inquiétait souvent pour ce petit youkai qu'elle aimait taquiner. Elle chercha Kagome qui avait des connaissances de la médecine future pour qu'elle puisse identifier cette maladie qui pourrait être contagieuse. La jeune miko déclara que c'était une grippe, pas très grave mais il fallait bien cinq jours pour s'en remettre. Elle lui proposa ou plutôt le força à loger chez elle le temps qu'il reprenne des forces.

-Sesshomaru, il y a encore de la place dans la maison si vous souhaitez passer la nuit ici. Proposa Kagome.

Bien sur, le seigneur des terres de l'ouest refusa, n'ayant aucun intérêt à rester chez son frère, refusa. Lorsqu'il s'éclipsa dans la forêt, Rin le voyant partir abandonna le pauvre Jaken pour rejoindre son maitre.

-Jaken, dit à Kagome de ne pas m'attendre pour le dîner

Elle couru sur les traces du majestueux youkai. La jeune fille le rattrapa quelques minutes plus tard. Le démon l'a regarda reprendre son souffle, une fois reprit elle lui sourit, un des ses sourires si innocent qui lui rappelait la petite fille qu'elle était il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça.

Ils marchèrent l'un à côté de l'autre sans se parler. Au bout d'une demie heure, Sesshomaru s'arrêta sur une colline.

-Tu devrais retourner au village. Tu as besoin de te nourrir.

-Non, je n'ai pas faim, je veux rester ici avec vous. Mais son ventre l'a trahit en gargouillant. Sesshomaru l'a fixa alors.

-Tu es une très mauvaise menteuse, Rin. Pourquoi n'irais tu pas attraper du poisson à la rivière? Proposa Sesshomaru.

Il savait bien qu'elle refuserait de retourner village, et puis il avait aussi envi qu'elle reste. La savoir près de lui le rassurait. Rin lui sourit, puis elle se dirigea en courant vers le ruisseau qui était quelques mètres plus loin. Une dizaine de minutes lui suffirent pour attraper sa proie. Depuis toute petite, Rin arrivait particulièrement bien à pécher du poisson à main nue. Sesshomaru lui alluma un petit feu de camp pour cuire la petite truite. Pendant qu'elle mangeât, Sesshomaru s'était assis sur la colline. Elle ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, s'asseyant à ses côtés. Ils regardèrent le soleil se coucher pour voir apparaitre la lune ainsi qu'une montagne d'étoiles.

-Je regarde souvent le ciel la nuit, commença Rin, ce soir, la lune est magnifique je trouve. Ceux sont mes périodes préférés quand la lune est en forme de croissant, comme votre marque sur le front. Quand je regarde la lune je pense souvent à vous ...

Il ne lui répondit pas , mais cela ne gêna pas Rin pour autant. Elle savait très bien qu'il écoutait chacune de ses paroles avec intention. Bien qu'elle était déjà à côté de lui, elle s'approcha encore plus jusqu'à le frôler. Elle posa sa tête contre son bras. Puis infiltra sa main dans la sienne. Sesshomaru l'a laissa faire. Au contacte de sa main frêle il s'était d'abord crispé puis détendu. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs heures à contempler la lune. Puis Rin finit par s'endormir contre son maitre. Il l'a contempla quelques instant avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'emmener à son village. A l'entrée de celui-ci Inuyasha l'attendait, Kohaku était avec lui. Le jeune homme s'inquiétait pour son amie, qu'il considérait plus vraiment comme telle.

-Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? s'affola Kohaku ne voyant pas Rin bouger.

-Elle s'est simplement endormi. Répondit froidement Sesshomaru.

-Je peux la ramener chez elle ? demanda Kohaku en s'approchant. Mais le youkai fit comme s'il n'était plus là et ramena lui même Rin. Il l'a déposa sur son petit lit, sans faire de bruit afin d'éviter de réveiller la vieille miko.

A son réveil, Rin ne comprit pas comment elle avait atterrit sur son lit. Kaade n'étant plus présente dans son habita ne pouvait pas répondre à ses questions. Elle décida d'aller l'a chercher mais à sa grande surprise quand elle sortit de sa hutte, elle aperçu Sesshomaru qui était avec Miroku. La jeune fille se précipita chez eux. Miroku avait une expression triste et soulagé à la foi.

-Merci, je vous en serez reconnaissant toute ma vie. Déclara le moine.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda prudemment Rin. Miroku prit un air grave:

-Oh, c'est vrai, tu dormais. Cette nuit, Sango a accouché et ça ne s'est pas très bien passé. Le bébé est mort quelques minutes après.

-Ho mon dieu c'est pas vrai ! s'inquiéta Rin

-Inuyasha est alors parti à la recherche de Sesshomaru et je l'ai supplié pour qu'il sauve mon enfant.

Le seigneur de l'ouest n'ayant plus envi d'en entendre plus commença à partir.

-Sesshomaru-sama ? vous partez déjà ? questionna Rin encore sous le choc de la nouvelle.

-Vous devriez plutôt vous occuper de l'enfant.

Rin aquièsta malgré elle, elle ne voulait pas le voir partir encore une fois.

Mayai était le nom de la petite nouvelle. L'opinion péjoratif qu'avaient Sango et Miroku à propos de Sesshomaru changea radicalement au plus grand plaisir de Rin. Elle savait que ce fier et arrogant youkai avait un cœur.

Sesshomaru ne revint que quelques jours plus tard "récupérer" son serviteur qui était désormais guéri. Miroku en profita à nouveau pour le remercier.


	3. Chapter 3: La fête du village

Voilà la suite plus tôt, pour une lectrice affamée ^^ Désolé ce chapitre n'est pas beaucoup plus long, le chapitre 4 non plus, mais à partir du 5 ça sera beaucoup plus long :)

* * *

**Chapitre3**: La fête du village.

_J'ai déjà plus de trois cent ans mais mes souvenirs ne s'effacent pas avec le temps. Je me souviens encore parfaitement de ce soir là, il ne faisait pas très beau mais cela n'empêcher pas aux villageois de faire la fête. Tu te souviens, Rin c'était la première fois ou..._

Comme chaque année, la fête du village marquait la fin de l'été et le début de l'automne. Tous les habitants participaient à cet évènement festif. Il y avait d'abord un grand dîner puis la soirée si finissait en chant et en danse.

Les préparatifs avaient commencé,Rin et Kohaku étaient chargés de garder les enfants de Kagome et Sango pendant qu'ils montaient à l'aide d'autre villageois un grand chapiteau ou se déroulait le bal. Ils étaient tous les six assis dans un champ de fleurs, Rin tenait la petite Mayai dans ses bras. Pan, la deuxième de Sango. cueillait des fleurs pour sa maman tandis qu'Aito, l'aîné taquinait Kohaku avec l'aide de Sota.

-Aito, Sota, ça suffit, allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis. Je veux parler à Rin.

Aito plus curieux que n'importe qui au monde se tut et fit une bouille d'ange pour avoir le droit de rester.

-Qui y a t-il Kohaku ? Demanda Rin.

-Oh, euh, je je voulais savoir si ce soir, à la fête, en faite je voulais savoir si tu voulais bien danser avec moi ?

Le jeune homme se sentit rougir devant cette proposition.

-Kohaku est amoureux ! lança Aito.

-Oui, bien sur Kohaku ! répondit Rin ignorant la réplique d'Aito, J'adore danser. Tu crois que je pourrais aussi danser avec Inuyasha-sama ?

-Je ne sais pas, même Kagome n'arrive pas à le faire bouger..

-C'est dommage, ah celui là, un vrai têtu, comme son frère... Ce serait tellement drôle de les voire danser !

-Sesshomaru-sama est tellement beau ! avoua la petite Pan. Rin se mit à rougir en pensant à l'intéressé.

-Kohaku aussi est très beau dit à nouveau Pan devant le malaise de Kohaku.

Ils passèrent la moitié de l'après midi à discuter tout en se chamaillant par ci par là. Mais Rin avait perdu un peu sa bonne humeur depuis qu'elle avait pensé à Sesshomaru. Cela faisait déjà plus d'un moi qu'il n'était pas venu, en faite il n'était pas venu depuis la naissance de Mayai.

Ses visites étaient devenues pour elle comme une drogue. Elle avait besoin de le voir. Depuis le soir ou elle avait passé la soirée avec lui, elle ressentait quelque chose de nouveau en elle. Dès qu'elle pensait à lui, des bouffées de chaleur lui venaient. Elle l'avait toujours admiré, aimé, aimé ? Oui, elle l'aimait. Elle l'avait aimé comme une fille aimait un père, comme un frère, un ami. Mais maintenant qu'elle avait grandi éprouvait-elle de l'amour ? Elle n'était certes pas encore une adulte, mais à cette époque beaucoup de fille de son âge était déjà mariées...

Une fois qu'ils furent à nouveau au village, comme si les pensées de Rin avaient été exaucées, Sesshomaru apparut accompagné de Jaken et Ahun. Elle accourue chez ces trois youkais qui étaient autrefois ses compagnons. Le dragon à deux tête émit un cri de joie en la voyant arrivé. Bizarrement, cet être que personne ne semblait comprendre était beaucoup attaché à la jeune fille.

-Rin ! appela Jaken.

Rin le prit dans ses bras, ce qui était assez comique comme situation. Bien que le démon vert fit mine de ne pas apprécier cette marque d'attention, il fut tout de même heureux de voir cette humaine. Rin aurait bien voulu prendre aussi l'autre démon mais ne fit rien. En revanche, elle lui adressa un sourire éblouissant.

Elle leurs raconta toute les nouvelles qui s'étaient déroulées durant leur dernière visite. Puis elle finit sa tirade sur la soirée qui s'annonçait.

-Sesshomaru-sama, vous pouvez aussi rester ce soir, si vous voulez. Ce sera une superbe fête !

-Non Rin... Ma présence fait peur au villageois.

-Mais vous ne leurs avait jamais rien fais. Et puis ils se sont bien habitués à Inuyasha alors..

-Je ne resterai pas.

Il ne restera pas, point. Il n'y avait pas à discuter ses paroles, il ne changerait pas d'avis. Malgré sa déception, Rin profita de ce moment tant qu'il était là.

Avant de partir, Sesshomaru lui offrit une robe qui était soigneusement pliée. Elle eut à peine le temps de le remercier qu'il partait déjà.

Rin enfila sa nouvelle tenue. La robe de couleur violet pâle lui descendait jusqu'au bas des jambes. Elle mit un flot de la même couleur dans ses long cheveux noir qui étaient librement détachés.

Quand elle entra dans le chapiteau, tous les hommes s'arrêtèrent de parler pour la contempler. Rin était aussi belle qu'une princesse. Kohaku en resta bougebé. Ce fut Miroku qui le sorta de sa torpeur.

La jeune fille intimidée devant tous ses regards alla s'installer auprès de Kagome et Inuyasha.

Kagome fut la première à dire se dont tous le monde pensait:

-Tu es magnifique Rin

La fête se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur. RIn dansa toute la soirée et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé de danser avec Inuyasha. Mais comme prévu le hanyou était têtu comme une mule. Il passa sa soirée assit à table à se goinfrer.

-Qui y a t-il Inuyasha ? demanda Kagome voyant qu'il n'était pas tranquille.

-Je sens la présence de Sesshomaru dans la forêt.

A ce même moment, Rin passait près du couple. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'aller voir si ce qu'elle venait d'entendre était vrai. Elle parcouru la forêt à sa recherche. Elle le trouva debout sur la colline ou ils étaient ensembles le moi devant. Jaken et Ahun n'étaient pas avec lui. Il avait certainement du les abandonner pendant qu'ils se reposaient. Rin se souvint que lorsqu'elle voyageait encore avec lui que souvent la nuit il s'enfonçait dans le noir pour revenir quelques heures plus tard.

Elle s'approcha de lui lentement, il se retourna une fois qu'elle était tout près de lui. Le youkai l'a contempla, la robe lui allait à merveille. Rin devenait une femme très désirable.

Sesshomaru rompit le silence:

-Que fais tu là ?

-Je voulais vous voir.

Il se perdit dans ses grands yeux brun mais réussit tout de même à répliquer:

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi ? Je...j'avais tellement envie de vous voir, j'ai besoin de vous voir...

Rin fit un pas un plus dans sa direction. Elle se trouvait à une telle proximité qu'elle pouvait presque sentir son souffle sur son visage bien qu'elle faisait deux tête de moins que lui.

Sesshomaru infiltra une de ses mains sur la nuque de Rin, puis il se pencha doucement vers elle. Rin se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour briser le peu d'espace qui les séparaient et posa timidement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Rin restait figé sur place, puis Sesshomaru l'embrassa tendrement...

Le vent commençait à s'élever, faisant virevolter leurs cheveux au passage. Un coup de tonnerre interrompit leur baisé, et la pluie tomba. Sesshomaru caressa sa joue qui rougissait, puis il arrêta son geste et déclara:

-Tu devrais rentrer a village.

-Oui ...

* * *

-Ou étais-tu encore passé ? interrogea Kaeda une fois que Rin était rentré.

-Dans la forêt, répondit-elle béate

-Dans la forêt ? Mais regarde ta robe, elle est trempé !

-Oh mince, je n'avait pas remarqué..

-Est ce que par hasard tu aurais vu Sesshomaru ?

-Oui... Kaeda-sama, je crois, elle reprit son souffle, je crois que je suis amoureuse de lui.

-Oh, je savais qu'un jour cela allait arriver...

-Il m'a embrassé, avouât-elle rougissante à nouveau.


	4. Chapter 4: Poison

**Chapitre 4: **Poison.

o-O-o-O-o

_...la première fois ou nous nous sommes embrassés. Ce n'était pas long mais beaucoup d'émotions sont passées à ce moment là.  
Rin, toi qui était humaine, tu n'avais pas peur de la vie et de tous ses dangers._

o-O-o-O-o

Le jour se lève sur le petit village d'Inuyasha, le soleil faisait timidement son apparition en début de cette saison. Pourtant la température était encore largement supportable. Les parents faisaient les dernières récoltes dans les champs tandis que les enfants jouaient.

Rin venait de finir de cueillir des plantes médicale que Kaede lui avait demandée. Elle décida qu'il était tant qu'elle prenne un bon bain. Elle alla rejoindre la rivière en espérant que l'eau ne soit pas trop froide. Elle déposa ses vêtements au bord de l'eau, puis elle entra lentement dans la rivière. Elle nagea vers les eaux un peu plus profondes. Rin aimait sentir l'eau fraiche lui caressait sa peau.

Bien qu'elle était seule, Rin sentait une présence, peut-être Sesshomaru-sama ? cela faisait quelques jours déjà qu'elle avait cette impression. Mais cette présence ne semblait pas hostile, au contraire...  
Non loin de là, une anguille youkai s'approchait silencieusement de sa proie. Rin ne l'a sentit pas venir et, lorsque le youkai mordit son mollet, elle poussa un cri strident. La bête ne lâcha pas prise pour autant. Ce fut un fouet vert qui décapita l'anguille, Rin vu une forme blanche puis le trou noir.

Le propriétaire du fouet vert était belle et bien Sesshomaru, Rin avait raison il était dans les parages et avait accouru lorsqu'il l'avait entendu crier.  
Il sauta dans l'eau et se saisit de son corps nu. Il vola jusqu'au village, Kaeda les vu arriver.

Ah bin, ils vont vite ceux là ! commenta-elle. Mais elle changea tout de suite d'expression quand elle remarqua que Rin était inconsciente.

Inuyasha et Kagome accouru vers eux. Sesshomaru déposa Rin dans une des chambres chez le couple.  
Que c'est-il passé ? demanda Kagome tout en l'examinant.  
-Elle s'est fais mordre par un youkai.  
-Un youkai ? demanda Inuyasha en tenant le pommeau de son épée.  
-Je l'ai déjà tué.  
-Comment c'est arrivé ? Vous étiez avec elle ? elle..  
-Non, coupa Sesshomaru, je n'étais pas très loin de là quand je l'ai entendu crier...

La fièvre monta en Rin, elle commençais à gesticuler dans tous les sens. Sesshomaru examina son mollet, deux traces y étaient.

Elle a du venin commenta-il. Il prit une couverture et l'a couvrit quand il entendit Kohaku arriver. Le jeune homme était paniqué. Kagome le renvoya, elle avait besoin de calme pour trouver comment guérir son amie.

Du venin... je, je ne sais pas et elle va de plus en plus mal...  
-Mon sang résiste contre tous venin.  
-Non, cela pourrait être dangereux, contredit Kagome comprenant ses intentions, on ne sait pas comment elle réagirait, elle pourrait ne pas le supporter.  
-Mais de quoi vous parlez ? demanda Inuyasha.  
-Seshomaru veut transfuser de son sang en Rin, c'est bien ça ?  
-C'est la seule solution que nous avons miko. Si nous attendons trop longtemps, Rin ne sera plus...

Kagome aquiésta malgré elle. Sesshomaru découvrit la jambe ou il y avait la morsure. Il toucha la blessure, ce qui fit gémir Rin. Il se mordit le poignet de façon à se faire saigner. Il du le faire deux fois étant donné qu'il guérissait plus vite qu'a la normale. Il fit couler deux gouttes de son sang dans chacune des deux ouvertures.

Rin se mit à bouger comme si elle se battait contre le poison. Sesshomaru se positionna à côté d'elle et tint ses bras pour la calmer. Cela marcha quelques minutes plus tard et Rin s'endormit dans un sommeil profond. Elle semblait allé mieux. Après une heure d'observation, Kagome fit sortir les deux frères pour qu'elle puisse habiller la pauvre Rin.

Vous vous êtes déjà assez rincer l'œil pour aujourd'hui ! s'énerva Kagome devant l'air pas content du daiyoukai.

Une fois qu'elle avait retrouvé ses habits, Sesshomaru resta a ses côtés, intimidant Kohaku qui ne voulait pas non plus quitter son amie. Kagome eut du mal à faire rentrer le jeune homme chez lui, il avait beaucoup de sommeil à rattraper.  
Elle apportait à manger à Sesshomaru qui pendant deux jours n'avaient pas bougé, mais bien sur il refusa tout.  
Je ne mange pas la nourriture humaine avait-il dit.

o-O-o-O-o

Sesshomaru-sama, Sesshomaru-sama ! moi Jaken, vous a chercher partout ! et Ahun qui ne veux pas m'écouter et partit je ne sais ou... et Rin, oh Rin, Kagome m'a tout raconter, pauvre fille !  
-Silence. ordonna Sesshomaru.

Jaken avait passé ces deux jours à rechercher son maitre. C'était Inuyasha qui l'avait trouvé dans la forêt au bord de la crise.

L'état de Rin s'améliorait, elle ne s'était toujours pas réveillé mais la fièvre avait baissée. Sesshomaru restait attentif au moindre de ses mouvements. Son sang avait apparemment éliminé le venin, au cas contraire elle ne serait certainement plus de monde ...

Le troisième jour à l'aube, la respiration de Rin devint plus régulière. Sesshomaru s'approcha d'elle puis elle ouvrit ses paupières. Elle murmura faiblement le prénom de son maitre, il mit sa main dans ses cheveux pour la rassurer.  
Tu vas mieux maintenant.  
-O-Ou suis-je ? que s'est-il passé ?

Sesshomaru lui raconta tous ce qui s'était passé, Rin rougie légèrement lorsqu'il vint au moment ou il l'a sortit de l'eau, elle s'imaginait nue dans ses bras, mais son maitre n'y prêta pas attention continuant son récit.

Sesshomaru l'aida à se relever, elle était encore faible. Il du l'a porter pour descendre à l'étage inférieur. A ce moment, Inuyasha et Kagome était en train de manger. Il l'a déposa sur une chaise. Elle avait retrouvé son sourire et riait avec la femme de son frère. Celle-ci venait de lui annoncer une grande nouvelle: elle attendait son deuxième enfant. Inuyasha en était ravi, il allait donner naissance à un autre hanyou. Désormais il n'avais plus honte de cette race. Il ne désirait plus devenir un youkai à part entière. Kagome et ses enfants étaient ses seuls priorités.

Rin allait mieux, pour Sesshomaru c'était le plus important. Pourtant ,elle avait encore un peu de mal à se déplacer.  
Le youkai l'aida à marcher, l'a tenant du côté gauche, ils se baladèrent jusqu'au puits dévoreur d'os. C'était la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient seul depuis qu'ils s'étaient embrassés. Sesshomaru paraissait tendu. Le silence qui régnait était pesant.  
Rin s'appuya contre le puits, le démon lâcha sa prise et lui tourna le dos quelques instants. Il souffla puis fit face à la jeune femme. Rin le fixa, quelque chose n'allait pas ?  
Rin, je vais devoir partir... Je...  
-Pourquoi Sesshomaru-sama ? Je ne veux pas que vous repartiez, je ne veux plus être sans vous. Je veux, je veux que vous restiez avec moi, pour toujours. Toujours.  
-Rin. Je, tu es humaine. Je suis un démon... Il faut que tu te marie avec un de ta race,que tu ais des enfants humains.

-Rin ! interpella une voie qui s'approchait  
-...Adieu, Rin. Prononça Sesshomaru avant de tourner les talons et de s'enfoncer dans les bois.

Sesshomaru marchait vite, très vite. Éprouvait-il de la tristesse ? de la souffrance ? Il refoula ses sentiments. Il avait fait un choix. Il n'aurait jamais du lui rendre visite lorsqu'il l'avait laissé dans ce village. C'était une erreur, Rin devenait trop importante pour lui. Il devenait trop important pour elle, il le sentait. Dès qu'il s'approchait d'elle il pouvait entendre son cœur d'humaine battre plus fort et plus rapidement. Elle était humaine, elle était _mortelle_. Il ne devait pas envisager une vie avec elle. Il ne devait pas...

Rin ! Que fais tu ici, toute seule ? demanda Kohaku à bout de souffle.  
Rin ne répondit pas. Elle était assise contre le puits la tête baissée, des larmes parcouraient ses joues pâles. Le jeune homme vint à ses côté. Il comprit qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre elle et le démon, mais il ne demanda rien. Il se contenta seulement de la ramener au village.  
Kohaku détestait quand Rin était triste. Il savait très bien que Rin était amoureuse du youkai et que ce sentiment était peut être réciproque. Il avait tout fais pour plaire à cette jeune femme. En vain. Elle avait pour lui qu'une grande amitié, rien de plus. Sesshomaru, lui qui avait la chance d'être aimé par la femme qu'il aimé, l'a faisait souffrir et il le détestait pour cela. Rin n'avait pas le droit de souffrir...

o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

Voilà j'espère que c'est pas trop nul Le prochain chapitre sera beaucoup plus long!


	5. Chapter 5: Souvenir

**Chapitre 5**: Souvenir.

0_o_0_o_0_o_0

Pendant plus d'une semaine Rin était resté enfermé chez elle. Elle refusait de sortir et de voir qui que soit. Kaede avait tenté à plusieurs reprises de lui parler, lui remonter le morale, savoir se qui s'était passé... Mais Rin lui répondait simplement qu'elle voulait rester seule. Kaede ne fut pas la seule à tenter de lui parler, il y avait aussi eut Kohaku, Shipo, Kagome et même Inuyasha. Quand ce dernier était venu la voir, elle n'avait pas pus s'empêcher de pleurer. Le hanyou lui rappelait tellement Sesshomaru... Pourquoi est-il parti ? avait-il demandé. Rin lui répondit qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, qu'avant de partir il lui avait dit qu'elle était humaine, qu'il était youkai qu'elle... elle ne savait pas.

Inuyasha comprit que Rin comptait vraiment pour son frère. Il ressentait la même chose pour Kagome. Mais Sesshomaru avait fait une erreur, au lieu de vivre avec Rin, il l'avait abandonné. Encore sa foutu arrogance songea Inuyasha. Il pensait que son frère avait changé, lorsqu'il était avec Rin, ça haine envers les êtres humains disparaissait... Il ne le comprenait pas.

Inuyasha décida qu'il était tant qu'il rende visite à son frère. Il ne supportait plus de voir Rin malheureuse. Il le trouva perché en haut d'un arbre contemplent le ciel étoilé. Le youkai descendit lorsqu'Inuyasha l'appela. Il se regardèrent quelques instant. Sesshomaru rompit le silence:

-Inuyasha..  
-Keh !  
-Que fais-tu là ? demanda t-il indifférent.  
-Sesshomaru, Rin est malheureuse... Pourquoi tu lui as dit que tu ne reviendrais plus la voire ? Rin t'aime beaucoup tu sais ? et toi aussi je pense..  
-Tais toi ! Tu ne sais rien ! s'énerva le youkai perdant son calme habituel.  
-Elle a besoin de toi.  
-Elle est humaine...

Il tourna le dos à son frère, celui-ci s'énerva:

-Et alors ! Il faut que tu arrêtes d'avoir des préjugés. Notre père et ma mère étaient heureux ensembles, moi je suis heureux avec Kagome et toi tu pourrais l'être avec Rin !  
-Tu ne comprend pas... Rin est humaine, elle est mortelle.  
-Tu sais, Kagome aussi est mortelle. Je sais qu'un jour elle partira et moi je serais encore là... je ne sais pas se que je ferais quand ça arrivera et je préfère ne pas y penser mais pour l'instant elle est là. Et je profite de chaque instant tant qu'elle est là...  
-Je l'ai déjà vu mourir deux fois. coupa Sesshomaru.  
-Oh, je, je ne savais pas...  
-La première fois je l'ai ramené avec mon tenseiga, la deuxième fois qu'elle est morte mon tensaiga ne fonctionnait plus sur elle, il ne marche qu'une fois sur la même personne.  
-Mais ? comment ? Rin est..  
-Vivante, compléta Sesshomaru, c'est ma, ma mère qui l'a ramené à la vie...Je ne veux pas l'a voir mourir une troisième fois... _je ne le supporterais pas, pensa-t-il._  
-Je comprend, mais Rin souffre de ton départ...

Sesshomaru médita les paroles de son frère toute la soirée. « _Rin souffre de ton départ. »_ Il savait que la jeune femme allait être triste quelques temps, mais il ne pensait pas que c'était au point ou même Inuyasha en était affecté.

.

0_o_0_o_0_o_0

.

Rin profita de l'instant ou Inuyasha était partit pour fuguer. Elle ne savait pas qu'il était allé voir Sesshomaru. Mais elle savait qu'Inuaysha gardait un œil sur elle ces derniers temps. Elle ne pouvait pas fuir tant qu'il était là.  
Elle voulait le revoir, mais avant de le rechercher, elle se dirigea vers son village, celui ou elle était née. Elle n'y était pas retournée depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Sesshomaru.  
La jeune femme avait emmenée avec elle une petite épée, pas très bien aiguisé mais personne n'était là pour la défendre, la route n'était pas très sur. Elle risquait de rencontrer des bandit ou même des youkais. Mais cela n'effrayait pas Rin. Elle avait toujours été courageuse.  
Après un journée de marche elle s'arrêta pour la nuit dans une petite grotte. Heureusement pour elle, elle n'était pas habité. Il lui fallu trois jours de plus pour atteindre le village, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait. En effet, les maisons étaient en ruines, plus personnes n'habitait ici depuis l'attaque des loups de Koga. Rin était triste de voir le hameau en si mauvais état, bien que la plupart de ses habitants l'avaient maltraités, battu... Rin soupira, elle ne devait pas pensé au mauvais souvenir. Elle s'éloigna un peu du village pour se trouver devant trois pierres tombales. _Maman, Papa, grand frère_, ces trois personnes lui manquaient terriblement. Elle avait été heureuse avec eux, puis ces maudits brigands les avaient assassinés devant ses yeux. Rin n'était qu'une toute petite fille et elle s'était caché sous un lit. Si seulement elle avait pu les arrêter... Encore des mauvais souvenirs.

Rin entendit des pas derrière elle se retourna vivement, un énorme ours lui faisait face. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger, elle était terrorisé. Mais elle réussit tout de même à s'enfuir en courant quand la bête s'était mise sur deux pattes et avait hurlé. Elle courrait comme jamais elle n'avait couru, elle trébucha sur une branche puis fit un roulé boulé dans une descente rocheuse. L'ours abandonna sa course, une autre proie avait attirée son attention. La jeune femme tenta de se relever en vain. Sa jambe lui faisait atrocement mal. De plus, elle portait de nombreuse égratignures sur ses bras et son visage. Elle se releva à nouveau, elle prit un bâton qui gisait sur le sol pour prendre appuie. Elle s'éloigna encore plus du village en boitant puis elle s'arrêta devant un grand arbre, c'est ici qu'elle l'avait vu la première fois se rappela t-elle. Sesshomaru. Grâce à lui elle avait retrouvé le sourire puis, et puis maintenant elle était de nouveau là, seule et blésé. Elle s'assit contre l'arbre tout comme l'était Sesshomaru puis elle perdit connaissance. Des bruits dans la forêt la réveilla, elle inspecta les alentour, personne. Puis à nouveau des pas s'approchaient d'elle...

.

0_o_0_o_0_o_0

.

Lorsque Inuyasha revint chez lui après une journée de marche, Kagome lui demanda si ça c'était bien passé avec son frère. Mais elle s'arrêta quand elle remarqua que Rin n'était pas avec lui. Inuyasha lui assura que la jeune femme n'était pas partit avec lui et même qu'il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il était allé voir Sesshomaru. Sa femme lui expliqua alors que Rin était venu lui dire qu'elle partait avec lui.

Elle avait mentit ? Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle qui était toujours franche et sincère. Mais ou était-elle donc partit ? Peut être retrouver Sesshomaru supposa Kagome. A près tout, Rin rêvait toujours de pouvoir un jour être à nouveau avec lui même si lui voulait qu'elle reste dans ce village.

Inuyasha repartit en direction de son frère. Si il voulait trouver Rin, il devait trouver son frère. Celui-ci se trouvait un peu plus loin que la fois d'avant. Il combattait un autre youkai. Jaken et Ahun regardaient le spectacle. Sesshomaru acheva son ennemis et se tourna vers son frère qui venait d'arriver:

-Inuyasha, que veux tu encore ?  
-C'est Rin , elle a disparu... tu ne l'aurais pas vu ?  
-Oh ? Tu es sur qu'elle n'est pas simplement allé ce promener ?  
-Non je ne pense pas... ça fais maintenant deux, trois jours qu'elle est partit. Je pensait que peut être elle serait venu chez toi..  
-Et comment me trouverait-elle ? Elle ne peut pas sentir mon odeur, comme nous !  
-Oh, je n'y avait pas pensé..  
-Idiot.

Inuyasha gronda:

-Mais ou est ce qu'elle a bien pu aller ? Tu ne sais pas toi ? Peut être là ou elle est née ? Je ne sais pas ou elle vivait avant de, de, en faite je ne connais rien de son passé, elle nous en parle jamais. Toi tu la connais depuis plus longtemps, tu ne sais pas ?

Sesshomaru soupira, _Rin_, il ferma ses yeux pour mieux se concentrer. Que devait-il faire ? la chercher alors qu'il venait de lui dire qu'elle ne le révérais plus ? Et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose ? Les youkais devenaient agressifs ces derniers temps. _Rin souffre de ton départ._ Était-ce à cause de lui qu'elle fuyait ?  
Il rouvrit ses yeux et s'envola abandonnant son frère, Jaken et le dragon.  
Il avait prit une décision.

Sesshomaru volait à une vitesse ahurissante, il ne savait pas trop ou il allait. Il se concentra à nouveau afin de percevoir l'odeur de Rin. Il ne sentait rien, elle devait se trouver loin. Il s'arrête un instant avant de changer de direction. Il se sentit obligé d'aller voir là ou il se sont rencontré la première fois. Son intuition était bonne, lorsqu'il s'approcha de l'endroit il pouvait sentir Rin mais aussi quelque chose de plus inquiétant, l'odeur de son sang.  
Il se posa au sol et continua sa route à pied. Il s'arrêta quand il aperçus Rin endormit au pied d'un arbre. _Cet arbre !_ Sesshomaru reconnu parfaitement cet endroit. Il se revoyait lui quelques années plutôt agonisant contre cet arbre. Et Rin qui était venu le voir pour lui donner à manger. La situation était assez ironique, maintenant c'était Rin qui était mal au point et Sesshomaru qui venait l'aider.  
Elle ouvrit faiblement ses paupières, le youkai vint s'agenouiller à ses côtés.

-Rin, Que .. ?

Il toucha les blessures sur son visage. Rin le laissa faire, elle se perdait dans ses yeux jaune qui semblaient moins froid que d'habitude, il semblait inquiet.

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda enfin le youkai.

Rin baissa sa tête, elle avait honte. Honte de toutes ses blessures, elle aurait pu éviter tous ça si elle était resté sagement au village d'Inuyasha. Sesshomaru n'aurait pas eut à la voir dans cet état. Bien que, elle était quand même heureuse de le revoir... Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort lorsque le youkai mit à nouveau sa main sur sa joue pour relever sa tête.

-Ce n'est rien, je suis simplement tombé... répondit Rin d'une voie à peine auditive.

Sesshomaru aquièsta, il l'aida à se relever mais la jeune femme gémit de douleur, elle n'avait plus pensé à sa jambe... Le démon la remit à terre, Rin ne lui dit pas mais il remarque bien que c'était sa jambe qui la faisait souffrir. Il releva légèrement don kimono pour l'examiner. Elle n'avait pas de blessure apparente excepté quelques petites écorchures. Il toucha son genou, ce qui fit à nouveau gémir Rin.

-Il est déboité. Je vais devoir...

Rin le regarda apeurée.

-Met ça dans ta bouche et mort très fort, compris ? lui expliqua t-il calmement.

Il lui présenta le bout de sa ceinture qui était en soie. Comme Rin ne bougea pas, il lui mit lui même dans sa bouche. Ensuite, il plaça ses deux mains sur son genou. Il attendit quelques secondes comme s'il réfléchissait, puis d'un coup il reboita le genou. Rin mordit le tissu encore plus fort qu'elle s'en cru capable, elle cria sourdement. Sous la douleur des larmes coulaient toutes seules de ses yeux. Sesshomaru s'assit à côté d'elle et lui retira le bout de ceinture. Rin se laissa tomber contre lui et pleura. Elle ne savait plus si elle pleurait à cause de son genou ou à cause de l'homme qui se trouvait devant elle. Elle avait tellement cru qu'elle ne le reverrait plus et maintenant il était là. Mais pour combien de temps ?  
Sesshomaru mit un de ses bras derrière Rin et serra son étreinte. Ils restèrent enlacé jusqu'à ce que Rin eut finit de pleurer.

Elle se retira et lui se leva et déclara:

-Viens, je te ramène.  
-Ou-oui, attendez, je dois faire quelque chose avant de partir.

Elle se leva à son tour et alla cueillir des fleurs blanches un peu plus et les déposa sur les tombes de sa famille. Sesshomaru la suivait, curieux de savoir se qu'elle faisait. Elle s'accroupit devant l'une des tombes et la contempla.

-C'est mon grand frère, Aku. expliqua t-elle, et eux, ce sont mes parents... Aku, papa, maman: Sesshomaru-sama, le démon qui m'a sauvé... Sesshomaru-sama ?  
-Oui ?  
-Est-ce que vous allez de nouveau m'abandonner ?  
-Rin...  
-Sesshomaru-sama, coupa t-elle, je vous est toujours admiré depuis que je suis toute petite. Je vous est toujours aimé comme j'aimais mon frère et mes parents. Mais maintenant mon amour pour vous est différent, j'éprouve le besoin d'être à vos côté. Si vous me laissez à nouveau dans ce village je, je ne pourrais pas vivre heureuse. Je ne pourrais pas me marier et avoir des enfants comme vous me l'avez demander, parce que. Parce que je ne pourrais pas être heureuse avec un autre vous. Je sais que je suis humaine, que je mourrais avant vous, mais je l'accepte, c'est la vie. Je veux profiter de cette petite vie que vous m'avez offerte, avec vous.

-Rin !  
-Sesshomaru-sama ! ?

Inuyasha suivit de Jaken qui montaient Ahun venait d'arriver. Rin soupira, elle venait d'avouer ses sentiments au youkai et voilà que ces deux là les interrompaient. Sesshomaru resta impassible au yeux de tous bien que son frère d'hanyou et son serviteur lui tapait sur les nerfs.

-Rin, on devrait rentrer au village. J'ai le sentiment qu'il est arrivé quelque chose.

Elle le regarda étonnée:

-Que se passe t-il ?  
-Je ne sais pas, mais il faut qu'on rentre. Tout de suite.  
-Oh... mais on n'y sera pas avant trois jours au moins !  
-Eh ! pour toi, oui. Mais je te porterais..

Sesshomaru tua son frère du regard. Il savait très bien qu'il aimait Kagome mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur. Rin remarqua que le youkai était tendu. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit jaloux ou quelque que chose du genre, alors elle lui demanda hésitante:

-Sesshomaru-sama ? Pourquoi ne viendrez vous pas avec ? Comme ça je pourrais monter sur Ahun... et puis les enfants de Sango seraient heureux de revoir Jaken-sama.

Sesshomaur aquiesta du menton. La petite troupe partie de suite. Pendant le voyage personne ne parlait, un silence pesant régnait. Au milieu de la journée Rin insista pour que Inuyasha monte aussi sur le dragon, il accepta difficilement. Les deux youkai purent voler plus rapidement. Ils furent tellement rapide qu'ils furent le trajet en un jour. Ils arrivèrent dans l'après midi.

Kagome les vu arriver, elle s'approcha d'eux d'un pas lent et faible pour les accueillir. Quand elle fut devant eux, aucun sons ne sortit de sa bouche. Elle avait les lèvres tremblantes et les yeux rougis. Inuyasha accouru chez sa femme et la prit dans ses bras. Il lui demanda ce qui se passait, mais en réponse elle s'effondra en larmes. Ce fut à ce moment que Miroku fut son apparition le visage grave. Rin posa la même question qu'Inuysaha plus tôt.

-C'est Kaeda-sama, elle... Elle nous a quittée hier dans la matinée...  
-Qu-quoi ? Comment ? C'est pas possible ! Elle allait encore bien quand je suis partie, il y a, il y a euh, quatre jours à peu près, elle allait très bien ! Elle allait bien... non... Elle est ? elle est ... ?  
-Oui, elle est morte... son cœur s'est arrêté de battre simplement. Elle se faisait vieille... mais elle n'a pas souffert..  
-Non...Kaede-sama...

La jeune femme se laissa tomber à genou, ce qui lui fit un peu mal. Elle rapporta ses mains à son visage et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Kagome ainsi que Miroku et Inuaysha s'approchèrent d'elle pour tenter de la consoler. Sesshomaru restait à l'écart. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il n'avait jamais été dans une situation semblable. La mort de la miko l'indifférait mais cela affectait Rin... La vieille femme lui avait apprit tellement de choses. Elle s'était bien occupé d'elle...

L'enterrement de la prêtresse avait lieu dans la journée. Une cérémonie avait été faite par le moine Miroku. Tous les villageois étaient présents, la vieille femme était aimée de tous, petits et grands. On l'enterra à côté de sa sœur, Kikyou. Une fois les villageois partis, Rin s'assit devant la tombe. Inuyasha et Kagome aussi restèrent un moment.

Rin murmura:

-Tous les gens que j'aime me quittent... Pardonnez-moi Kaede-sama, j'aurais du restez avec vous, je n'aurais jamais du vous laisser seul. Si seulement j'avais su, j'aurai peut être pu...  
-Tu n'aurais rien pu faire Rin, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Elle était âgée... ,dit Inuyasha.  
-Je m'en veux tellement Kaede-sama. Je suis si inutile, je ne mérite pas ce que vous avez fais pour moi.

Sesshomaru qui était resté une centaine de mètre plus loin s'approcha:  
-Ne dis pas de sottises Rin.  
-Je suis désolé Kaede-sama...

Kagome qui s'en était à peu près remise ou du moins elle ne pleurait plus, attendit quelques minutes avant de lui demander:

-Tu peux venir dormir chez nous. Je comprendrai si tu n'as pas envie d'être seule, il y a toujours de la place pour toi.  
-...Non merci, ça va aller.  
-Tu ne veux pas venir dîner au moins ? même si tu ne dors pas..  
-Je n'ai pas faim, merci. Je veux restez ici encore un peu et j'irais me coucher...  
-D'accord, mais sache que tu es la bienvenue, à n'importe qu'elle heure !

Le couple hésita à partir, ils ne voulaient pas la laisser seule. Kagome jeta un coup d'œil à Sesshomaru, il ne semblait pas vouloir partir non plus. _Sa présence lui fait peut être du bien..._

Rin resta encore des heures accroupi devant la tombe, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Sesshomaru qui était resté derrière elle silencieusement se baissa pour pour la prendre dans ses bras. Quand il commença à marcher, Rin se réveilla. Elle se tint à son armure pour mieux le regarder. Le youkai n'y prêta pas attention et continua sa marche. Il sentit que son frère l'observait, il tourna légèrement sa tête et l'aperçu à travers la fenêtre de sa maison. Inuyasha fit mine de regarder ailleurs.

Sesshomaru déposa Rin sur son lit et s'apprêta à partir, mais la jeune femme l'interrompit d'une voie faible:

-Sessho..maru...sama... restez, sil vous-plait.. je, je ne veux pas être seule.

Il l'a contempla, après tout, il n'avait nulle part ou aller. Il s'assit donc à terre à côté de son lit, même si Rin lui avait dit qu'il pouvait dormir sur le lit de Kaede-sama.  
Rin ferma lentement ses yeux et s'endormit d'un sommeil profond.

* * *

Prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine ou en fin de semaine !

Merci pour les review n_n


	6. Chapter 6: Décision

**Chapitre 6: Décision**

Le lendemain à l'aube, Kagome était déjà levé comme la plupart des villageois. Elle s'arrêta dans sa besogne en pensant à Rin. Elle s'inquiétait pour la jeune femme. La jeune miko se promit de garder un œil protecteur sur son amie. Elle ne voulait pas qu'elle perde son sourire si merveilleux qui la rendait si innocente. Kagome soupira, elle jeta un coup d'œil à Sota qui jouait avec les enfants de Sango avant de se lever afin d'aller voir Rin. Elle frappa doucement à la porte et entra. Cependant, elle ne s'attendit pas à voir Sesshomaru qui était là, assit à côté du lit de Rin endormit. Il semblait si paisible... Le youkai ouvrit ses yeux, Kagome lui dit alors qu'elle était venu voir si Rin dormait encore et voir si elle allait un peu mieux. Sesshomaru lui répondit simplement que effectivement elle dormait encore après avoir regardé le corps de la jeune femme sur le lit. Kagome s'excusa alors et s'en alla aussi vite qu'elle était venu, déconcerté par cet homme.  
Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Sesshomaru décida de se lever, il regarda encore une fois Rin avant de sortir. L'air frai lui fit du bien, il n'avait pas trop l'habitude de rester enfermer dans une maison aussi longtemps. Jaken salua son maitre en le voyant, le pauvre démon se faisait harceler pas les enfants. Il fut tout de même étonné de le voir sortir de chez Rin. Avait-il passé la nuit chez elle ? Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes pensa le démon vert. Il en profita pour demander des nouvelles de Rin, mais le youkai l'ignora superbement, ce qui ne l'étonna pas. Sesshomaru marchait droit devant lui, puis il s'arrêta au milieu dans le champ qui était à côté du village et s'assit dans l'herbe verte. Il fut vite dérangé par son frère qui passait par là:

-Hoy ! Sesshomaru, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Le youkai lui répondit sans le regarder:

-Rien.  
-Oh je vois, Rin n'est pas avec toi ?  
-Est-ce que tu l'a vois dans les parages ? Idiot.  
-Keh ! D'habitude quand t'es là, elle est toujours derrière toi.

L'ainé soupira, exaspéré par son frère:

-Elle dort.

Inuyasha dut quitter Sesshomaru, sa femme l'appelait. Le démon fut reconnaissant envers la jeune femme pour lui avoir débarrassé de cet abruti. Il regarda le hanyo partir et s'arrêta sur la maison de Rin ou la porte venait de s'ouvrir. Rin alla rejoindre Kagome et Inuyasha, elle discuta un peu avec eux puis Sesshomaru crut entendre son nom. Il tourna sa tête quand Kagome le montra du doit. Rin la remercia et se dirigea d'un pas tranquille vers lui. Elle s'assit à sa droite sans prononcer un mot. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes jusqu'à que Rin soupira. Sesshomaru rompit alors le silence en lui demandant si son genou allait mieux. Bien sur qu'il allait mieux, il le savait. Rin marchait normalement. La jeune femme lui sourit, tentant de cacher son gêne. En effet, Sesshomaru ne lui avait rien dit après qu'elle lui avait clairement dit les sentiments qu'elle lui portait. Elle espérait dans un petit coin de sa tête avoir une chance de pouvoir vivre avec lui, comme avant. Sesshomaru remarqua qu'elle était nerveuse, il lui demanda alors en la fixant:

-Qu'il y a t-il Rin ?  
-Rien, rien.

Elle rapprocha ses jambes vers elle afin d'y enfouir son visage. Elle rougissait. Le simple fait qu'il lui avait parlé l'avait rendu encore plus nerveuse. Elle redoutait qu'il lui parle de ce qu'elle lui avait dit la veille, bien qu'elle en avait tout de même envi de savoir se qu'il en pensait et puis elle n'osait plus aborder le sujet.

-J'ai été égoïste. déclara t-il soudainement après un nouveau moment de silence.  
-Pardon ? demanda Rin.  
-Je pensais que tu m'oublierais vite.

_Rin souffre de ton départ._ Les paroles de son frères lui revenaient souvent.

-Comment je pourrais vous oubliez ? s'emporta soudainement Rin, C'est vous qui m'avez fait revivre ! Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes avant de reprendre, Sesshomaru-sama... ?  
-Oui ?  
-Laissez moi revenir avec vous, Jaken-sama et Ahun. Je ne serais plus un fardeau pour vous, je peux apprendre à me battre, je pourrais me défendre seule si des youkai m'attaquent...  
-Rin. Je ne veux pas que tu te battes. Tu n'es pas un fardeau pour moi et puis les seuls qui osent s'attaquer à moi sont des suicidaires... Tu n'as pas besoin de te battre.  
-Alors, même si je ne me bat pas, je peux quand même revenir avec vous ? espéra t-elle.  
-Fais ce que tu veux...  
-Et vous, Sesshomaru-sama, que voulez-vous ?

Il détourna son regard à l'horizon, Rin ne le quittait pas des yeux:

-Ce que je veux ? Je veux ... je veux que tu mènes une vie heureuse.

Rin se décala jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit contre lui:

-Je ne pourrais qu'être heureuse avec vous.

Rin posa sa tête contre son épaule. Le grand démon ne réagissait pas, son regard se perdait dans la lointaine forêt. Ce fut Kagome qui interrompit ce doux moment de silence. Rin s'était son alors levée d'un bon comme lorsqu'un enfant se fait prendre en train de faire une sottise. La jeune femme se mit à rougir, Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que quelqu'un vienne quand elle était seule avec lui ? Kagome sourit intérieurement devant le comportement de Rin. Cela lui rappela ses propres souvenirs quand elle avait son âge. Enfin, elle lui proposa seulement de venir déjeuner chez elle puis elle invita par la même occasion Sesshomaru. Les deux frères à la même table auraient pus être comique s'il avait accepté. Rin regarda à nouveau le youkai qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, le regard toujours perdu au lointain.

Le repas se passa dans le silence. Rin passait d'un regard triste à un air joyeux. Kagome pensa que la mort de la miko était encore proche et que Rin ne s'en était pas encore remise, mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre qui semblait tracasser Rin, comme si elle devait leur avouer quelque chose. Quand Kagome eut fini de débarrasser, elle osa enfin parler:

-Je vais repartir avec Sesshomaru-sama...  
-Tu es sur que sûr que c'est le chemin qu'il te faut prendre ? Un vie de nomade ? demanda Kagome.  
-Oui. Tant que je suis avec lui je suis heureuse.  
-Mais, Rin-chan, interrompit Sota, Tu viendra encore jouer avec moi ?  
-Bien sûr Sota, je passerais de temps en temps.

Quand Rin prit congé, elle se précipita là ou elle avait quitté Sesshomaru. Il était toujours là. Le youkai se leva et lui fit face.

-Rin. Prépare tes affaires, nous partons. Si tu veux toujours revenir...

Le regard de la jeune femme s'émerveilla. Elle traversa le petit village en courant, entra chez elle et ne prit que ses plus beaux kimono qu'elle mit dans un sac. Avant de rejoindre son maitre et les deux autres youkai, elle passa chez Sango, dire au revoir à la petite famille et à Kohaku. Le jeune homme ne paru pas surpris mais il fut déçu de la décision de Rin. Il savait que si elle partait avec lui, c'est qu'elle aimait l'autre... Il n'y avait donc pas de place pour lui dans son cœur ? Il cacha sa déception par un sourire amical.

* * *

Merci pour les review, ça me fais plaisir de savoir que quelq'un me lis n_n

J'éspère que ce chapitre vous a plus, il n'est pas très long désolé... mais la suite très prochainement =)

En attendant joyeux noël !


	7. Chapter 7: Changement

Chapitre 7: Changement.

Les premiers jours s'étaient passé comme autrefois. Sesshomaru disparaissait souvent, allant "nulle part" comme il répondait à Jaken lorsqu'il lui posait la question. Rin de son côté chantonnait la plupart du temps des chassons qu'elle avait inventée étant enfant, ce qui exaspérait Jaken qui préférait le calme. Cependant il sermonnait moins la jeune fille, non pas que l'envi ne lui venait pas, mais c'était l'attitude de son maitre qui l'effrayait. En effet, il lui arrivait de faire grincer ses dents, faire craquer une branche ou même de lui lancer un regard meurtrier quand il s'emportait contre Rin. Le démon vert se taisait alors et était aussi silencieux qu'une tombe jusqu'au lendemain. Rin quand à elle ne remarquait rien, ne comprenant pas les brusques changements de Jaken. Les beuglements de celui-ci ne la dérangeaient pas, cela la distrayait. Sesshomaru restait toujours froid et distant, il lui semblait même qu'il l'évitait.

Un soir elle se décida à aller lui parler. Jaken étant endormit, elle profita de ce moment ou ils pouvaient être seul. Elle l'appela par son prénom lorsqu'elle se trouva derrière lui, il lui fit face presque instantanément:

-Qui y a t-il ?  
-Sesshomaru-sama, répéta-t-elle, est-ce que je vous est déçu ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?  
-Pourquoi dis tu cela ? demanda t-il surpris.  
-Je ne sais pas, vous m'évitez...

Rin baissa la tête, se sentit d'un coup honteuse de lui dire ça, à lui. Sesshomaru s'approcha, il mit sa main sur son menton afin de lui relever sa tête. Il déclara sans la lâcher:

-Je ne t'éviterais plus Rin.

Il l'avait donc vraiment évité ?

Sesshomaru se demandait s'il n'avait pas fait une erreur en acceptant à nouveau qu'elle l'accompagne. Sa présence le perturbait, il ne savait plus comment se comporter devant cette jeune femme qui n'était plus la petite fille qu'il avait sauvé. Rin avait grandit, murit, il ne s'en était que bien rendu comte quand ils s'étaient embrassés l'année précédente... Il l'avait évité. Il redoutait ce sentiment nouveau qui grandissait en lui. Il se rendit compte que sa présence, son odeur parfumée qui le suivait à la trace, le bruit des battements de son cœur qu'il discernait parfaitement derrière lui éveillaient son désir charnel. Il désirait la douce Rin.

Rin ne le quittait pas des yeux, elle trouvait son regard changé, il n'y avait plus ce mur de glace impénétrable. Il ferma ses yeux, comme emporté par le vent. Rin caressa alors sa joue du bout de ses fins doigts. Le contacte avec sa peau frêle le fit instantanément revenir sur terre. Au même moment, une gigantesque ombre sortit de nulle part s'envola en hurlant. Rin effrayée s'était alors réfugié dans les bras de Sesshomaru. Celui-ci déclara amusé: « Une chouette. » Rin pourtant rassurée ne lâcha pas son protecteur, au contraire, elle posa sa tête contre son torse. Le contact avec son armure froide la fit frissonner.

Rin dormit longtemps cette nuit là, apaisé par la douceur de la nuit et de la présence de Sesshomaru qui s'était installé à même pas deux mètres d'elle. Quand elle se réveilla seul Ahun était présent. Elle chercha les deux youkais aux alentour du campement. 

Personne.

Elle demanda alors à Ahun s'il pouvait localiser le seigneur Sesshomaru. Le dragon gémit positivement, Rin monta alors sur son dos. Ils volèrent à travers les bois pendant plusieurs minutes.  
Sesshomaru se trouvait perché en haut d'un arbre gigantesque. Ahun déposa Rin à ses côtés qui se coinça difficilement entre deux branches avant d'aller s'installer au sol. Sesshomaru regarda la jeune femme surprit.

-Je vous est cherché partout ! déclara t-elle soudainement.  
-Oh ? Jaken n'était pas avec toi ?  
-Non... Je pensais qu'il était avec vous et ...

Rin hurla dans sa chute, la branche où elle se tenait venait de craquer. Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'écraser, Sesshomaru l'avait déjà attrapé. Il se reposa sur sa branche avec Rin dans ses bras.

-Désolé... dit Rin en baissant la tête et en reprenant son souffle.  
-Pour ?  
-Je ne suis qu'un fardeau pour vous.

Sesshomaru soupira:  
-Rin, regarde moi, La jeune femme releva alors ses yeux, Tu n'es pas un fardeau.

Sesshomaru posa Rin sur la branche de façon à se qu'elle soit en face de lui. Il garda ses mains sur ses hanches pour ne pas qu'elle tombe à nouveau. Rin se tint à ses bras tremblante. Le grand youkai se permit d'enlever une mèche rebelle de la jeune femme, puis il caressa sa joue qui rougissait. Il sentit que le rythme de son cœur s'accélérait et qu'elle dégageait plus de chaleur. Lui faisait-il de l'effet ?  
Sans doute.

Puis succombant à ses désirs il se baissa pour capturer les lèvres de Rin. Ce baisé était plus intense que celui qu'ils avaient échangés le soir de la fête du village. Rin le laissa faire quand le démon introduisit sa langue dans sa bouche pour jouer avec la sienne...

Mais comme pour rompre le charme le branche qui semblait plus solide que celle où était Rin quelques instants plus tôt céda à son tour. Cette fois Sesshomaru n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Il réussit juste à se positionner en dessous de Rin pour lui amortir le choc. Il lui fallut cinq bonnes minutes couché sur lui pour reprendre ses esprits. Quand elle regarda son sauveur elle fut prise d'un fous rire.

-Décidément, cet arbre ne m'aime pas, dit-elle en riant, changeant radicalement son humeur.

Sesshomaru sourit presque devant le comique de situation. Toujours allongé sur lui, elle s'arrêta soudainement de rire, se rendant compte de sa position. Mais une fois de plus ils furent interrompit par Jaken qui cherchait désespérément Rin. Il s'arrêta net et ses yeux faillirent sortirent de ses orbites quand ils les vus...

-Hu ? ! Je... je... désolé... Je m'inquiétait, Rin n'était plus au... au campement, j'étais allé chercher à manger et quand je suis revenu elle n'était plus là alors je l'ais cherché et... et... si j'avais sus que vous et Rin euh... désolé... euh... Je crois que j'ai pas assez pris à manger... Je ...  
-Jaken ! Coupa Sesshomaru, Silence.  
-...reviens plus tard... continua t-il mort de peur.

Pendant le bégaiement du démon vert, le "couple" s'était relevé et Ahun s'était approché.

-Jaken-sama, nous étions sur cet arbre et la branche s'est brisée... s'expliqua Rin.  
-Ou-oui, Rin-chan, je.. j'y vais...

Jaken suivit de Ahun se volatilisèrent aussi vite que possible fuyant leur maitre, tandis que Rin et Sesshomaru restèrent debout l'un côté de l'autre sans réagir. Contre toutes attentes Sesshomaru infiltra sa main dans celle de Rin. Elle leva aussitôt son regard sur lui surprise. Il commença à marcher et comme Rin le regardait toujours il lui déclara qu'ils retournaient au campement. Elle ferma alors sa main qui était restée ouverte au contacte du démon.

Depuis ce jour, Rin essayait de se rapprocher de son maitre. Elle marchait maintenant à ses côtés, laissant Jaken et Ahun à l'arrière. Malgré cela ils ne se parlait pas plus qu'au début. Rin savait que Sesshomaru aimait le calme et elle ne voulait surtout pas le déranger. 


	8. Chapter 8: Sous le clair de lune

**Chapitre 8**: Sous le clair de lune .

.

Les premiers jours de l'été arrivèrent. Les températures étaient déjà chaudes pour ce début de saison. La petite groupe de Sesshomaru se trouvait dans une vallée qui était traversée par un petit ruisseau. Jaken et Rin mangeaient allègrement du poisson pêché par cette dernière. Sesshomaru se tenait assit sur un rocher à quelques mètres d'eux guettant l'horizon. Il sentait une présence connu se rapprocher de plus en plus près...

-Tu as de la visite, Rin. Déclara t-il.

La jeune femme le regarda alors interrogateur.  
De la visite ? Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir, son visiteur ou plutôt ses visiteurs étaient là. Un énorme chat monté d'un homme et d'un youkai se posèrent devant elle. C'était bien évidement Kirara, Shipo et Kohaku... Rin faillit ne pas reconnaitre ce dernier. En effet le jeune homme était devenu un beau guerrier. Il semblait avoir beaucoup mûri,pourtant cela ne faisait pas si longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait plus vu...

Les retrouvailles furent joyeuses mais de courtes durées. Rin caressait le démon chat quand Kohaku lui fit part de la raison de sa visite. Sesshomaru toujours à l'écart l'écoutait d'une oreille attentive. Le jeune homme leur annonça la bonne nouvelle: Kagome avait eut son bébé, une petite fille du nom de Roya née trois jours auparavant. Rin en fut toute émue, elle éprouva le désir instantané de rencontrer ce nouveau être.

Ils arrivèrent au village d'Inuyasha au bout de quelques heures. Il furent accueilli par celui-ci qui avait sentit l'odeur de son frère. Il les invita à rentrer dans sa maison, puis il conduisit Rin dans la chambre où Kagome se reposait. Elle dormait encore étendue sur son lit tandis qu'à côté d'elle Sota regardait sa petite sœur dans le berceau. Le bambin répondait joyeusement à ses sourires. Mais quand il vu Rin, il abandonna immédiatement sa sœur pour enlacer Rin. Ses cris de joie réveillèrent sa mère. Kagome se précipita alors pour rejoindre Rin. Puis les deux femmes se baissèrent à leurs tour devant le berceau. Elles admirèrent l'enfant pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à se que Rin osa la prendre dans ses bras.

-Tu es venu seule ? demanda Kagome  
-Non, non, il y a Sesshomaru-sama et Jaken-sama en bas et aussi Ahun qui doit se balader dehors...  
-Descendons donc, on ne va pas les laisser seuls !

Le soir soir ils dînèrent tous ensembles, Miroku, Sango, son frère et ses enfants étaient aussi de la partie. La soirée se passa dans la bonne humeur, cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés tous réunis. Le moine qui avait un peu trop bu s'était permis de faire des "avances" à Rin:

-Tu es très jolie, avait-il déclaré comme si il ne la reconnaissait pas, tu veux devenir la mère de mes enfants ? Tout le monde l'avait regardé surprit à part Sesshomaru qui lui avait lancé un regard meurtrier.

- Hé ! Le vieux, tu crois vraiment que tes charmes fonctionnent encore sur les jeunes filles ?  
La remarque de Sango apaisa l'atmosphère, et les rires firent place devant la mine du moine qui se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus vingt ans... Bien sûr le lendemain il ne se rappelait de rien.

Le soir suivant Rin alla se balader seule aux alentours du village. Elle s'arrêta plusieurs fois admirant les diverses sortes de fleurs se trouvant sur son passage. Elle continua son chemin sans trop savoir ou elle allait, elle en vint même à se perdre. Pourtant en avançant encore un plus loin, quittant la forêt, elle reconnue parfaitement ou elle était. C'était sur cette colline ou elle avait échangée son premier baisé avec Sesshomaru. Rin s'assit dans l'herbe fraiche et se perdu dans ses pensées. Mais elle fut interrompue par un coup de tonnerre. Elle se leva d'un bon, la jeune femme était soudainement terrifiée par l'orage qui approchait. Et quand elle voulut se sauver un éclair apparu devant elle. Elle resta figée sur place aveuglé par la lumière blanche. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit ses yeux Sesshomaru se trouvait en face, à plusieurs mètres. De l'herbe brûlée était à leurs centre. Rin accourut chez lui et se réfugia dans ses bras. Un nouveau coup de tonnerre retentit, Rin eut une impulsion et se serra plus fort contre son protecteur. Mais celui-ci lui fit relever sa tête pour rencontrer son regard. Instinctivement ils s'embrassèrent comme si cette colline les attirait l'un envers l'autre. A ce moment précis plus rien ne pouvait les déranger pas même la pluie qui fit son apparition. Sesshomaru devenait plus insistant dans ses baisers, le démon qui était en lui en demandait plus...  
La pluie s'intensifia, les deux jeunes gens étaient désormais trempés. Sesshomaru prit Rin dans ses bras et ils s'abritèrent en dessous d'un énorme rocher à une vingtaine de mètres, toujours en s'embrassant. Rin enfila ses doigts dans ses cheveux mouillés pendant que Sesshomaru l'embrassa sur son cou. Rin tenta de lui enlever son armure en vain. Sesshomaru la fit alors tomber de côté ainsi que ses épées, amusé. Rin posa sa main sur son torse et elle en profita pour ouvrir son kimono. Elle le regarda émerveillée, c'était la première foi qu'elle voyait un homme torse-nu, la première fois qu'elle le voyait lui, sans son imposante armure. Elle posa timidement le bout de ses doigts sur sa peau, puis sa main entière. Sesshomaru l'a laissa faire puis au bout d'un certain il laissa tomber sa grande fourrure blanche et le haut de son habit au sol comme il l'avait fait plus tôt avec son armure. Rin se dépêcha alors d'enlever ses sabots et sa tunique. Sesshomaru s'empara à nouveau de ses lèvres puis il lui murmura à l'oreille:  
-Tu es sûr que tu veux ...?  
Il eut droit à regoûter ses lèvres avant qu'elle lui dise « oui » entre deux baisers. Il l'a prit et la déposa sur sa fourrure. Il se positionna au-dessus d'elle, l'embrassa pour la énième fois, puis doucement il pénétra dans son intimité. D'abord Rin, gémit de douleur et eut une perte de sang. Elle regarda Sesshomaru apeuré, elle n'attendait pas ses règles avant deux semaines au moins, elle ne comprenait pas.  
-C'est parce que je suis le premier... ça ne te fera plus mal après...  
_Ça m'es égale si j'ai mal_- Tant que vous êtes avec moi.  
Elle l'invita à reprendre, presque suppliante, avide de lui. Ils étaient dans leur cocon, ils ne remarquèrent pas que la tempête était déjà loin, que les nuages s'étaient dispersés laissant place à une lumière nocturne. Cette nuit là, deux amants se découvrirent sous le clair de lune.

* * *

**Désolé ce chapitre est encore très court, mais promis le prochain est plus long! Sinon, j'espère que ça vous a plus, une petite review pour me dire votre avis ?**

**Prochain chapitre: avant Nouvel An, donc dans les deux-trois jours qui viennent ^^  
**


	9. Chapter 9: Hanyo

Chapitre 9: Hanyo.

.

Le lendemain Rin se réveilla avec les premiers rayons du soleil. Elle n'osa pas bouger, quelque chose n'allait pas. Puis elle se rendit compte qu'elle était couchée contre Sesshomaru, tout deux en tenu d'Adan et Eve. D'un seul coup toutes les images de la veille défilèrent dans sa tête. La jeune femme se mit à rougir, puis elle leva timidement sa tête vers son amant. Il dormait encore. Elle le contempla quelques instants, ensuite, son regard se dirigea vers son corps, puis à l'entre jambe. Rin rougie de plus belle, elle cacha son visage dans son torse gênée, ce qui réveilla le youkai. Il ne bougea pourtant pas, préférant observer la jeune femme. Mais comme elle ne réagissait plus non plus, il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux noirs. Instinctivement, elle le regarda droit dans ses yeux jaunes. Il l'embrassa, puis sans dire un mot il se leva et s'habilla. Rin en fit de même quand Sesshomaru remit soigneusement son armure.

De retour au village Kagome réprimanda légèrement Rin. Elle s'était inquiétée pour son amie à cause de son absence de la nuit et le tout couronné par l'orage. Rin s'était alors excusée, expliquant que justement à cause de cet orage elle s'était abritée qu'elle s'était endormit. Quand Inuyasha les rejoignit, il ne put s'empêcher de sentir l'odeur qu'émettait Rin. Il renifla une fois de plus quand il distingua l'odeur de son frère autour de l'aura de Rin, plus précisément l'odeur de sa bave et... il n'osa pas imaginer la suite. Il regarda alors son frère qui se tenait un peu à l'écart. Rin se mit à rougir, il avait comprit et sa femme ne tarda pas non plus à comprendre devant le gêne de Rin.  
Ils ne dirent rien à ce sujet.

Le groupe de Sesshomaru repartit vers des terres lointaines, reprenant leur habitudes, à quelques exceptions près. Exceptions qui changèrent le cours des choses. Jaken s'en rendit bien compte. A commencer par l'odeur de Rin quand ils avaient quittés le village d'Inuyasha. Il n'avait certes pas l'odorat aussi fine que son maitre mais assez pour distinguer cela. Ensuite, Rin semblait plus heureuse, elle passait énormément de temps avec l'Inuyoukai et rougissait légèrement quand il lui lançais des regards, plus souvent encore après qu'ils avaient disparus quelques heures. Jaken comprit vite que Rin était devenue la campagne de Sesshomaru. Il avait toujours sut que cela arriverait un jour. Il en était très heureux pour eux. Sesshomaru même semblait avoir changé, il était un peu moins sévère avec Jaken.  
Grâce à Rin...

Sesshomaru continuait de régner sur ses terres, tuant tout les youkais gêneurs. Mais leur nombre avait beaucoup diminué. En effet, tous craignait la puissance du grand Sesshomaru et sa de redoutable épée, Bakussaiga. Pourtant, un jour lorsque Rin se trouvait seule à un campement, un bébé youkai ours se dirigea vers elle. Rin caressa l'animal mais elle fut interrompu par des flammes qui faillirent la toucher. C'était la mère du petit, un énorme ours cracheur de feu. Le youkai chargea dans a direction de l'humaine. Juste avant que le choc ne se produise un fouet vert frappa le sol entre les deux. Sesshomaru s'apprêta à tuer son ennemis quand...

-Sesshomaru ! Ne le tue pas, il voulait simplement défendre son petit...  
Sesshomaru porta son intention sur Rin, les deux bêtes en profitèrent pour s'enfuir.  
-Sesshomaru-sama, excusez-moi je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect...  
-Oh ? Tu n'es pas obligé de me vouvoyer ou même de me donner un titre honorifique, je ne suis pas ton maitre.  
-Sesshomaru-sa.. oh oups, euh ... je ne sais plus ce que je voulais dire...  
-Tu me le dira plus tard, Il lui posa un baiser dans sa nuque, elle lui murmura à l'oreille:  
-Oui, Sesshomaru...

0_o_0_o_0

Un peu plus d'un se passa sans que rien ne vint perturber le petit groupe, jusqu'au jour ou un nouvel évènement allait changer leurs habitudes. Sesshomaru et Rin avaient une fois de plus abandonnés Jaken et le dragon. Ils se trouvaient sur une petite plage déserte, allongés sur le sable chaud. Rin se pencha vers le youkai pour l'embrasser mais elle avait à peine touchée ses lèvres que des brusques nausées vinrent la déranger. Elle eut juste le temps de se dégager pour vomir à côté de Sesshomaru. Le lendemain matin elle régurgita à nouveau. Elle n'en dit rien à Sesshomaru jusqu'au jour suivant ou elle fut encore prise de vomissement. Jaken avait alors paniqué croyant à une maladie grave, il s'était même préparer à aller voir Jinenji pour qu'il lui procure des plantes médicales. Rin la calma alors lui déclarant qu'elle était peut être enceinte, elle avait quelques doutes ses derniers jours.  
-Huh ? Enceinte ? avait répété le démon vert.  
Sesshomaru n'avait rien dit, il était resté contre un arbre les yeux clos. C'était ce que Rin redoutait: la réaction du grand Taiyoukai. Ils n'avaient jamais parlé d'avoir des enfants, bien sur Rin en avait toujours désirée mais n'avais jamais évoqué le sujet. Elle pensait qu'il ne voulait pas avoir des hanyou, des demis-démon. D'un autre côté il ne l'aurait peut être pas touché quand elle avait eut ses saignements, il devait être au courant que à ces périodes elle était plus fertile... En tout cas, maintenant ils n'avaient plus le choix, ils devaient en parler.

-Sesshomaru ? demanda Rin pour qu'il la regarde.  
-Tu es sur ? dit-il en ouvrant ses yeux.  
-Oui, je pense...en tout cas j'ai les symptômes que m'a décrit Kagome quand une femme attend un enfant. On devrait peut être aller la voire non ? Pour être sur...  
-Si tu veux.

Sesshomaru savait très bien qu'elle était enceinte, il avait put le sentir, pas la peine de rendre visite à la miko, mais si Rin le voulait...

Kagome finit d'examiner son amie et déclara en souriant:  
-Tu avais vu juste Rin, tu es bien enceinte depuis je dirais à peu près un moi je pense, c'est merveilleux ! Tu feras une maman formidable.  
-Tu crois ? demanda-t-elle pleine d'émotion.  
-J'en suis certaine.  
-Sesshomaru père, j'ai du mal à imaginer ça ! déclara Inuyasha rieur mais à ce même moment Roya qui commençais à marcher tomba et pleura chez son papa qui n'arrivait pas à la calmer, ça t'arrivera aussi ça ! dit-il à son frère qui le regardait d'un air moqueur. Mais Inuyasha n'eut rien à redire quand il s'aperçut que Roya avait cessée de pleurer. Le simple regard de son "oncle" avait suffit pour l'intimider.

Il fut décidé qu'ils passèrent la nuit dans le village (dans la maison de Kaede qui était resté inhabitée). Rin dut attendre toute la soirée pour être enfin seule avec Sesshomaru. Elle ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il pensait de cet être qui vivait en elle.

-Sesshomaru ?  
-Hum ?  
Elle lui prit sa main et la mis sur son ventre. Elle ne trouva rien à dire, elle déclara simplement alors:  
-Ce ne sera pas un youkai, mais je suis sur qu'il fera un puissant hanyou.  
-Il ?  
-J'aimerais bien avoir un garçon et toi ?  
-Un garçon ?  
-Mais une fille me ferais très plaisir aussi...

Durant les premiers mois, Rin eut quelques vomissements et des nausées pas trop douloureuses. Mais dans son septième mois, elle commença à ressentir son petit lui donner des coup de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus douloureux. Elle avait également mal dans le dos et avait dut mal à se déplacer. Elle devait le plupart du temps chevaucher Ahun.  
Le dragon s'arrêta dans sa marche, Rin regarda entre ses deux têtes ce qui ce passait. Sesshomaru était immobile et guettait le ciel, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. La jeune femme regarda alors en l'air dans la même direction que lui. Soudain, un chien géant apparut entre les nuages, Sesshomaru entama alors sa transformation. Il vola à la rencontre de l'autre. Les deux Inuyoukai foncèrent l'un contre l'autre pour se retrouver au sol sous leurs formes humaines. Une femme se trouvait en face de Sesshomaru. Ses long chevaux blanc recouvraient une longue fourrure semblable à celle de Sesshomaru. Rin regarda cette femme émerveillée. Elle se souvenait très bien d'elle. C'était la mère de Sesshomaru, ils s'étaient rencontrés quelques années auparavant. C'était aussi grâce à elle qu'elle était encore de monde...

-Sesshomaru, tu viens enfin rendre visite à ta mère ?  
-Hmm...  
-Je me sens si seule ici... Oh ? Je vois, cette petite fille était vraiment importante pour toi, dit-elle en observant Rin, elle est devenue très belle pour une humaine... tu as les même gouts bizarre que ton père.  
-Nous resterons ici un certain temps, coupa Sesshomaru  
-C'est vrai ? Même si c'est sûrement pour que ta progéniture soit en sécurité, ça me fait très plaisir que tu penses à ta pauvre mère.

La youkai s'envola sous sa vrai forme, le groupe la suivirent et quand ils furent au-dessus des nuages, un énorme palais apparut.  
La mère de Sesshomaru leur sourit puis elle alla s'installer à son trône. Sesshomaru suivit de Rin se dirigea à l'intérieur du palais. Jaken et Ahun durent rester avec sa mère.

-Petit démon ? demanda celle-ci un fois que son fils n'était plus là.  
-Mon nom est Jaken madame.  
-Est-ce qu'il est heureux avec la fille humaine ?  
-Oui, beaucoup je pense...  
-Je vois... Je lui est donc fait une grande faveur en la ramenant à la vie la dernière fois. Petit démon ? En quoi sers-tu mon fils ?  
-Eh ? En beaucoup de choses !

Pendant ce temps, Sesshomaru emmena Rin dans une vaste chambre. Il n'y avait aucun meuble, seul un grand lit se trouvait dans la pièce blanche. Il fit assoir Rin sur le lit.  
-Tu devrais te reposer.  
-" Pour que ta progéniture soit en sécurité". Tu m'a emmené ici pour protéger notre enfant ? Mais de quoi ?  
-Tu n'as pas besoin d'être ici pour être à l'abri de quoi que ce soit... Mais tu t'épuises plus rapidement...  
-Je vois. Merci...

Ils restèrent dans ce palais pendant le reste du temps de la grossesse de Rin. Au bout de deux mois Rin eut les premiers symptômes d'un accouchement proche. Elle envoya Jaken et Ahun chercher Kagome. La miko avait de l'expérience et s'y connaissait bien dans ce domaine. Ils arrivèrent un jour avant l'évènement. Inuyasha les avait accompagné. Il avait été très curieux quand Jaken leur avait annoncé qu'ils étaient dans le palais de la mère de Sesshomaru. Il ne l'avait jamais vus et ne savait rien à son sujet. Il fut surpris de la ressemblance entre les deux youkai. Sesshomaru lui ressemblait vraiment beaucoup.

-Oh ? Mais tu es le hanyo de Inutaisho ? avait prononcé la youkai en voyant Inuyasha.  
-Oy !  
-Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu viendrais ici un jour. Tu porte le tessaiga à ta hanche... cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu... Tu peux le sortir de son fourreau ? Sesshomaru, dégaine aussi tenseiga.  
-Ce sera pour plus tard, dit-il froidement, je sens l'odeur du sang. Rin viens de perdre les os.

Il se dirigea dans la chambre où se trouvait Rin avec une domestique, le couple le suivit. Inuyasha et jaken restèrent à l'extérieur de la pièce, l'odeur du sang étant trop forte pour eux. Bien sur Inuyasha l'avait déjà supporté auparavant mais là ce n'était pas Kagome...

L'accouchement se déroula sans trop de problèmes. Kagome lava brièvement l'enfant avant de le présenter à ses parents. (Sesshomaru se tenait debout à côté du lit)  
-Félicitation, c'est une fille !  
Rin prit la nouvelle née dans ses bras. Elle la regarda avec émerveillement. Elle passa ses doigts dans la petite touffe de cheveux blanc du bébé, elle y découvrit en même temps une mèche de cheveux noire. Le bambin avait aussi sur son front un croissant de lune. Rin leva sa tête vers Sesshomaru et déclara:

-Elle est magnifique...  
-Comment allez-vous l'appeler ? demanda Kagome  
-Tsuki.*  
-Tsuki ? répéta Sesshomaru.  
-Je trouve que ce nom va bien, elle toucha le croissant de lune de sa fille, Tsuki...

La mère de Sesshomaru fit son entrée dans la chambre et déclara simplement qu'elle s'était attendue à voire des oreilles de chien sur la petite en faisait allusion à Inuyasha. Rin ne proposa pas à Sesshomaru de prendre leur fille dans ses bras, elle savait très bien qu'il ne se le permettrait pas, encore moins devant Inuyasha et les autres. Peut-être une fois seule... Mais Rin ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il devint un papa poule. Et elle avait raison, Sesshomaru ne s'intéressait pas trop à Tsuki, Rin était la seule à avoir droit à ses caresses...

Inuyasha s'approcha de la mère de Sesshomaru et dégaina son épée. L'inuyoukai regarda la lame avec satisfaction. Elle constata qu'elle avait absorbée le meido du tenseiga. Elle invita Sesshomaru à dégainer à son tour tenseiga.

-Que devrait-il se passer ? demanda Sesshomaru une fois tenseiga sortie de son fourreau.  
-Rien du tout. Je voulais simplement voir les deux lames sœurs réunies. Les deux épées de votre père... Hanyo, Youkai... Sesshomaru, toi qui méprisait tant les races humaines et hanyos, tu te retrouve avec un frère demi-youkai, une humaine pour campagne et une hanyo pour fille. Quelle ironie du sort n'est-ce pas ? Toutefois, je pense que ton père serait fier de toi. Tu as appris à avoir un cœur compatissant et ce afin de la protéger...

* * *

*Tsuki signifie "lune" en japonais

...

**Bonjour! Merci pour les review, ça fait toujours plaisir. Désolé si j'ai fait des fautes d'orthographe, j'ai jamais été bonne pour ça mais j'essaie d'en faire le moins possible. Quand j'aurais le courage, je corrigerais les fautes que j'ai faites dans les précédents chapitres ^^'**

**Sinon, l'histoire avance beaucoup plus vite. Il ne reste plus que trois chapitres (la fin est déjà toute prête!), ces chapitres là sont séparés de plusieurs années chacun... Et ils ne sont pas très joyeux, surtout les deux derniers, désolé pour ceux qui aiment les "happy end".**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus! A l'année prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre n_n et... BONNE ANNEE ! (...un peu en avance...)**


	10. Chapter 10: La vie

**Chapitre 10**: La vie.

_Je n'ai jamais voulu avoir d'enfants, encore moins un hanyo. A l'époque je ne pensais pas que j'allais la mettre enceinte. Mais Tsuki est venu au monde. Je ne me suis jamais vraiment attaché à elle, au contraire de Rin qui portait toute son attention sur elle. Tsuki était une enfant très calme, pas comme les demis-hanyo d'Inuyasha qui chahutaient à longueur de journée. Malgré cela elle était pleine de vie, parfois je voyais en elle Rin à son âge faisant de même des colliers de fleurs qu'elle offrait à sa mère ou parfois à Jaken. Je n'ai jamais été proche d'elle, et plus elle grandissait, plus elle s'éloignait. Enfin, quand elle atteignit l'adolescence elle se rebella contre moi..._

_._

Tsuki du haut de ses treize ans commençait à devenir tout doucement une jeune femme. Elle était le centre parfait entre Rin et Sesshomaru, possédant les deux caractères très opposés. C'était une jeune fille très lunatique, en effet, elle pouvait passer d'un sourire éblouissant qu'elle avait héritée de sa mère à un visage de glace, ne laissant paraitre aucunes émotions comme son père le faisait si bien. Elle était assez renfermée, les seules amis qu'elle avait était les enfants de Kagome et ceux de Sango. Et encore, il y avait des jours où ils ne se supportaient pas. Tsuki se réfugiait alors chez sa grand-mère, bizarrement elles s'entendaient bien. Pourtant la mère de Sesshomaru détestait les hanyo, mais elle semblait avoir fait une exception pour sa petite fille. Elle devait avoir comprit que Tsuki serait sans doute la seule enfant de son fils. Sesshomaru ne semblait plus s'intéresser aux autres youkai, et dans ce cas il ne pourrait donc jamais avoir une descendance de sang pur. Mais cela lui était égale.

La petite famille se trouvait dans les bois, ils venaient d'y passer la nuit. Depuis que Tsuki était en âge de se déplacer librement, ils avaient reprit leurs route sur les terres l'ouest. Sesshomaru demanda à Tsuki de seller Ahun. La jeune fille commençais de moins en mois à supporter les airs supérieurs de son père, mais s'est en prenant le même air qu'elle répondit par un « non » catégorique qui sous-entendait qu'il n'y avait pas à en discuter. L'inuyoukai la fixa alors, de ce regard à glacer le sang. C'était la première fois qu'elle ne lui obéissait pas. Pourtant il ne lui demander pratiquement jamais rien. C'est peut-être là d'où venait le problème, sans manque d'attention pour sa fille. Et sans qu'il le sache, elle en souffrait énormément. Comme pour compenser ce manque elle s'était renfermée sur elle même et restait froide avec son père, ou elle l'ignorait simplement mais en gardant toujours en œil discret sur lui, car même si elle ne se l'avouait pas, une partie d'elle admirait son paternel. Sesshomaru fit un pas dans sa direction, puis un autre, tout en soutenant son regard sur sa fille. Celle-ci ne bougeait pas, elle fronça ses sourcilles quand le youkai se trouvait en face d'elle. Sesshomaru sentit la colère qu'éprouvait Tsuki, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle le défiait. Soudainement, il sentit l'odeur des larmes et comme pour le confirmer il aperçut une petite larme au coin de l'œil de Tsuki.

-Pourquoi pleures-tu ? demanda t-il pour rompre le silence.  
-je ne pleure pas...  
-Pourtant... Il essuya du revers de sa main la larme qui parcourait sa joue  
-Pourquoi... tu ne m'aime pas comme maman ?

Sesshomaru ne répondit rien, il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle question. Il ne savait pas lui même ce qu'il éprouvait pour sa fille. Il la tolérait, la protégeait au même titre que Rin lorsqu'un youkai attaquait, c'était déjà beaucoup. Mais peut-être pas assez pour elle.

A ce moment Rin les interrompit, elle était aller à un petit ruisseau non loin de leur emplacement. Elle fut surprise de retrouver les deux personnes les plus chères à ses yeux l'une en face de l'autre mais ne dit rien. Elle avait quelque chose de plus important à leur annoncer.

-Sesshomaru... Je crois que je suis de nouveau enceinte.  
-Tu es sûr ? demanda comme la première fois où elle avait annoncé qu'elle était enceinte de Tsuki. Rin sourit en se remémorant cette scène. Sesshomaru quand à lui était réellement surprit, il n'avait remarqué aucun changement chez Rin.  
-Oui je pense, ça fait peut-être un moi...

Un autre hanyo... Tsuki prenait beaucoup de temps à Rin alors un deuxième... Sesshomaru fit mine de rester indifférent à la nouvelle, même si avoir un autre enfant ne l'enchantait pas tellement. Tsuki quand à elle en fut heureuse, un petit frère ou une petite sœur serait le bien venu pour changer sa vie bien monotone. L'attente de cet enfant la rapprocha un peu plus de sa mère et l'éloigna encore plus de son père.

Les premiers mois s'écoulèrent, Rin avait déjà un ventre bien arrondit. Elle avait moins de douleurs qu'avec Tsuki, elle n'avait pratiquement pas de vomissements ou autres signes dérangeant. Au bout du septième moi, Rin commençais à s'inquiéter, ce manque de douleur n'était pas normal. Elle aurait préférer souffrir plutôt que de ne rien avoir. Et ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, c'était l'inaction dans son ventre. En effet, elle n'avait sentit aucun coup, aucun signe de vie, comme si il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur. Un matin alors qu'ils se trouvaient au palais de la mère reine, Rin fit part de ses inquiétudes à son bien aimé:

-Sesshomaru, quelque chose ne va pas.  
-Que se passe -t-il ?  
-Je-j'ai l'impression qu'il, qu'il a un problème...Dis moi, est-ce que tu ressens sa présence ? Tu le sentais avec Tsuki...

Il la regarda avec peine, il avait effectivement remarqué le manque de vie dans le ventre de Rin. Il ne lui en avait pas parlé. Il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter, mais maintenant qu'elle avait des doutes que pouvait-il lui répondre ? Rin comprit que son silence ne présageait rien de bon. Elle ne lui demanda rien d'autre, les larmes l'empêchaient de parler. Après une heure, il fut décidé de faire chercher Kagome. Bien évidement ce rôle revenait à Jaken.

-Où est Jaken ? Demanda Sesshomaru énerver, pour la première fois le démon vert n'avait pas répondu à ses appels.  
-Ton petit serviteur n'est pas là, répondit sa mère qui l'observait depuis son trône, Tu ne la pas remarqué ? Il a quitté le palais avant hier.  
-Oh, je n'y avait plus pensé,dit Rin, je lui est demandé de chercher des plantes médicales chez Jinenji...  
-Tsuki ? (elle se trouvait à côté de sa grand-mère) Tu va aller chercher Kagome... pour Rin.  
Tsuki aurait bien répondu qu'il devait y aller lui même, mais le simple fait qu'il avait ajouté "pour Rin" l'avait fait changé d'avis. Elle ne voulait pas non plus avoir une nouvelle confrontation contre Sesshomaru devant sa mère. De plus elle imaginait mal son père demander à Kagome de venir...

La miko toujours accompagné d'Inuyasha ausculta son amie de la même manière que quelques années auparavant. Elle constata avec regret que les craintes de Rin s'avéraient être exacte.  
-J'espère sincèrement que je me trompe

Les deux mois qui restaient étaient sans doute les plus horrible pour Rin. Elle s'enfermait la plupart du temps et ne voulait voir personne. Kagome et Inuyasha étaient revenus quelques jours avant l'accouchement. Sesshomaru se trouvait seul dans une pièce extérieur du palais, Kagome en profita pour venir le voir.  
-Tu va devoir la soutenir durant cette épreuve. Il n'y a rien de plus horrible pour une femme... Elle aura besoin de toi Sesshomaru.

Il ne lui répondit rien, mais parfois il ne vaut mieux rien dire. Deux jours plus tard Rin commença le travail. Sesshomaru qui se tenait à côté du lit s'était agenouillé et lui avait prit la main, chose qu'il n'avait pas fait à la naissance de Tsuki. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Kagome, la miko lui aurait presque sourit si l'heure n'était pas si grave. Rin serra très fort la main de Sesshomaru. Elle pleura silencieusement pendant tout l'accouchement, elle ne savait pas ce qui lui faisait le plus mal, l'enfant qui avait du mal à sortir ou la souffrance qu'elle éprouvait en elle même. Mais le plus affreux, ce fut les pleurs de l'enfant qu'elle n'entendit jamais, il ne pleurait pas, il était mort.

Rin fit un effort surnaturel pour arrêter de pleurer, elle demanda à Kagome son enfant. Elle voulait voir son visage qu'elle ne revérait plus jamais. Elle voulait voir chaque forme de ce petit corps pour que jamais elle ne l'oublie. C'était un garçon. Comme sa grand-mère il avait un trait rouge sur chacune de ses joues mais n'avait pas de croissant de lune sur son front.

-Je suis désolé Sesshomaru... dit Rin en caressant les cheveux blanc du bébé  
-Tu n'as pas à être désolé.  
-Je voulais tellement te donner un fils.  
-Je n'ai pas besoin d'un autre enfant, toi seule me suffit.  
Cette dernière phrase avait été difficile à prononcer pour Sesshomaru, d'autant plus que Kagome et Inuyasha étaient à côté. Mais pour Rin il pouvait faire un exception non ?

L'enfant fut enterré dans un jardin du palais. Ils avaient fait une petite cérémonie en son honneur, dirigé pat le moine Miroku. La pierre tombale blanche était au nom de Maru. Prénom qui avait été inventé par Rin. Il avait la deuxième moitié du prénom de Sesso**_maru_**.

Kagome donna à Rin des plantes contraceptives. D'après la miko il serait mieux pour sa santé qu'elle ne tombe plus enceinte.  
-Normalement avec ces plantes tu ne risque pas tomber enceinte, mais on ne sais jamais. Vous devez être plus prudent à l'avenir, surtout toi, Sesshomaru. Ne pas la toucher quand elle a ses saignements !

Rin sourit à cette remarque, son premier sourire depuis deux jours, depuis l'accouchement...

* * *

**Voilaa encore un petit chapitre. Avez-vous aimé ? Je ferais peut être un jour un one shot pour développer un peu plus l'enfance de Tsuki...**

**Watashi wa daisuki: Tu as bien deviné pour le titre :) Une partie de ce poème figurera dans le dernier chapitre ^^ Je l'aime beaucoup ce poème. Je ne pouvais pas mettre Sesshomaru en papa poule, je trouve que ça ne va pas trop avec son caractère (je me trompe?). C'est un personnage vraiment discret mais tellement fascinant! **

**Cristalina the Queen of Ice:** **Contente de t'avoir fais découvrir la suite d'Inuyasha =) En passant, j'adore aussi ta fic. Je t'ai laissé une review sous le nom de Cynthia. Tout simplement car je t'avais déjà laissé une sur ta fic avant que je me crée un compte sur ce site. Comme ça tu vois que les anciens lecteur attendaient la suite :)**


	11. Chapter 11: Une fleur qui s'éteint

**Chapitre 11**: Une fleur qui s'éteint.

.

_Depuis la naissance et le décès de Maru tu avais changé. Tu avais perdu ta joie de vivre même si tu t'efforçais de nous le cacher, je le voyais très bien. Je te connais mieux que n'importe qui...  
Le temps passe si vite, mais je ne m'en rendais pas compte, à l'époque. Je ne voyais pas tes rides qui commençaient à se graver sur ton visage, j'étais aveuglé par tes sourires rayonnant..._

_._

Cela faisait déjà dix ans que Maru avait quitté le monde des vivant. Dix ans, Rin avait l'impression que cela datait d'hier. Elle n'avait jamais pu oublier ce petit visage sans vie, son fils. Elle aurait tant voulu le voir grandir, s'épanouir, l'aimer. Elle aurait bien voulu avoir d'autres enfants, un autre fils, une autre fille. Elle avait même un jour arrêté de prendre ses plantes contraceptives. Mais Sesshomaru l'avait remarqué, sans que personne ne le sache, il s'assurait toujours qu'elle les prennes.  
Rin déposa une rose blanche sur la tombe de Maru. Elle essuya vite sa larme au coin de l'œil quand elle entendit Tsuki s'approcher.

-Maman...

La jeune fille devenu depuis peu une ravissante jeune femme s'accroupit à côté de sa mère, rentrant dans un silence religieux. Tsuki observa tristement sa mère, elle aurait tellement voulu que Maru survive. Tout aurait été différent. Rin serait heureuse et elle, elle se sentirait moins seule. Ses relations avec son père ne s'étaient pas améliorés avec le temps.  
Rin regarda à son tour sa fille. Elle lui offrit un grand sourire, elle ne voulait pas que sa fille soit malheureuse. C'est pourquoi elle lui donnait tout l'amour qui lui restait, partagé avec Sesshomaru bien sur. Celui-ci fit son apparition à ce moment. Il était rare qu'il venait à la tombe de son fils. A vrai dire les seul fois où il y venait s'était pour y enlever Rin. Il n'aimait pas quand elle y passait trop de temps. Rin se leva afin de le rejoindre, elle lui déposa un baiser sur sa joue puis déclara:

-Si on allait rendre visite à ton frère ?

Sesshomaru soupira.

-Pourquoi ?

Rin soupira à son tour, Sesshomaru pouvait se révéler vraiment têtu.

-Sesshomaru, je te signale que ça doit faire presque un an qu'on ne les a pas vus !

-Et ?

-J'ai envie de les voir, Kagome, les enfants, ils me manques... On pourrait y aller un ou deux jours non ?

Sesshomaru déposa son regard sur la pierre tombale. Cela faisait un certain temps qu'ils n'avaient pas quittés le palais, changer d'air leur ferait peut être un peu de bien ?

-C'est d'accord Rin...

Le taiyoukai tourna les talons, laissant une Rin satisfaite. Tsuki aida Jaken à seller le dragon à deux têtes. Le village d'Inuyasha étaient assez éloigné du palais mais il ne leur fallut pas plus d'une journée pour l'atteindre. Ahun et Sesshomaru étaient toujours aussi rapides.

Kagome atteignait déjà la cinquantaine mais elle paraissait en avoir encore entre trente quarante ans. La miko restait une femme très énergique. Néanmoins elle était désormais grand-mère. Ses enfants avaient tous trouvé leur amour et avait fondé leur propre famille. Kagome était heureuse avec Inuyasha, sa vie lui satisfaisait amplement. Par contre, Inuyasha, lui n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Seul ses traits sur les visage semblaient plus mûr.

De leur côté, Sango et Miroku étaient aussi grand-parents. Seul leur dernier n'était pas encore marié mais Sango le soupçonnait de fréquenter avec une fille d'un village voisin. Mais ce n'était pas son fils qui l'inquiétait. En effet, Kohaku était toujours seul. Il ne vivait plus sous le toit de Sango et du moine. Il avait construit sa propre maison et y habitait avec Shipo, lui aussi encore célibataire.

Kagome accourut sur la place centrale du village. Inuyasha venait de lui dire que son frère et Rin arrivaient. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne les avait pas vus. Cette visite la rendit plus qu'heureuse. Elle enlaça amicalement Rin et Tsuki et donna un sourire à Sesshomaru, son beau-frère. Celui-ci bien sur ne lui rendit pas. Inuyasha arriva à son tour et ils passèrent la journée ensembles. Ils furent une fête le soir avec tous les anciens combattants contre le défunt hanyou qui n'est autre que Naraku. Kagome du insister fortement pour les convaincre ou plutôt convaincre Sesshomaru de rester pour la nuit. Jaken dormit chez Kohaku, Tsuki chez Kagome et Sesshomaru et Rin dans la maison de Kaede qui était resté inoccupé depuis la mort de la miko.

La nuit était déjà très avancé mais à cette heure tardive, Sesshomaru et Rin ne dormaient pas encore, occupé par leurs activités nocturne. Néanmoins, il furent interrompus par un hanyo qui se trouvait à ce moment précis assez dérangeant. Inuyasha entra en trombe dans la petite cabane, sans en avertir les occupants. La scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux le laissa sans voie. Il pouvait percevoir les corps nus sous les draps blanc. Le couple le regarda interloqué. Si il y a un moment où Sesshomaru aurait vraiment voulu tuer cet imbécile d'Inuyasha pour de bon, c'était celui-ci. Rin n'éprouvait aucune colère colère vis-à-vis de son beau-frère, cela l'aurait peut-être même amusé si elle ne s'inquiétait pas de la raison de la venu du hanyo. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de débarquer en plaine nuit chez les gens.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Rin troublé en remontant les draps.

Inuyasha attendit quelques secondes pour se reprendre, la vison de son frère dans cette situation le troublait encore plus que ne l'était Rin.

-Le feu! Il y a, s'écria-t-il soudainement, il y a le feu! Il y a plusieurs youkai qui ont décidés d'attaquer le village et ont mis le feu à plusieurs maison. Sesshomaru rhabille-toi...

Le hanyo repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu se rappelant soudainement que la vie de ses amis était peut-être en danger. Rin eut à peine le temps de cligner des yeux que Sesshomaru se trouvait déjà debout tout habillé. Le taiyoukai se sentait honteux de n'avoir pas remarqué la présence des autres youkai dans le village.

-Reste à l'intérieur. Ordonna-t-il.

Il disparut aussi vite qu'Inuyasha quelques instants plus tôt. Les youkai bien qu'ils étaient nombreux avaient une puissance nettement inférieur aux frères Inu. Sesshomaru n'en épargna aucun et il ne fallu pas beaucoup de temps au villageois pour éteindre les incendies.

-Je me demande pourquoi ils nous ont attaqués tellement nombreux, songea Kagome..

-Keh ! Il croyait avoir une change de nous battre, mais ils nous ont sous-estimé.

Le reste du groupe songèrent à la même chose. L'autre partie de la nuit resta plus calme, mais tout le monde resta sur ses gardes.

.

Tsuki passait beaucoup de temps avec Kohaku et Shippo. Elle avait crée des lien d'amitié très fort avec les deux hommes. Si bien que le youkai renard lui proposa de rester avec eux au village. La demande ne fut pas refusée. Il est vrai que Tsuki ne comptait pas suivre ses parents éternellement. En faite, cette proposition arrivait juste au bon moment. La hanyo se lassait de sa vie de nomade et cherchait un prétexte pour changer de mode de vie. La nouvelle n'affecta pas Sesshomaru, ce qui aurait été étonnant dans le cas contraire. Rin quand à elle se montra joyeuse pour sa fille, si elle elle l'était, mais au fond d'elle, elle en éprouvait une grande tristesse et Tsuki le savait très bien. C'est pourquoi elle lui promit de venir la voire aussi souvent qu'elle le pouvait.

La vie de Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken et Ahun reprit sont cours normal, régnant sur les terres de l'ouest. Le démon vert était toujours autant attaché à son maitre. Il lui dévouait une admiration sans limite. Il était capable de se sacrifier pour le grand taiyoukai ou même pour la douce Rin. Grâce à celle-ci, Sesshomaru ne passait plus ses nerfs sur lui. Jaken connaissait son maitre mieux qui quiconque, excepté Rin. Il savait quand quelque chose le préoccupait, après avoir passé plus d'une centaine d'années à ses côtés, il avait appris à décoder quelques facettes de sa personnalité. Oui, Jaken savait quand le démon était en colère, heureux alors qu'aux yeux de tous il restait impassible, froid et distant.

Ces derniers temps, Jaken trouvait que son seigneur était tourmenté ou même angoissé. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il voulu demander à Rin ce qui l'inquiétait à ce point mais elle aussi semblait éprouver de la tristesse.

Un soir, Jaken observa le couple alors qu'ils étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, Rin dans les bras de Sesshomaru. Celui-ci caressait les rides de Rin qui devenait de plus en plus perceptible. Le visage du youkai dégageait une immense tristesse. De son autre main il enfila ses doigts dans la chevelure de Rin. Ce qui frappa Jaken se fut les mèches blanches qu'il perçus très clairement parmi les cheveux noir. Jaken se rendit soudainement compte de la triste vérité. Rin était humaine. Bien sûr il le savait mais il n'y avait plus tenu compte depuis plusieurs années. A l'époque Rin était jeune, elle avait toute la vie devant elle. Mais maintenant la situation était différente. Rin était humaine, et comme tous les humais elle vieillissait. Rin n'était plus la petite fille qu'il avait autrefois coutoyé.  
Jaken continuait d'observer le couple la bouche à moitié ouverte. Il mit plusieurs minutes à se rendre compte que Sesshomaru aussi le regardait. Le démon vert planta ses yeux pour la première fois droit dans ceux de son maitre. Ce n'était pas de la défiance, il compatissait à la même douleur que celui qu'il admirait tant. Rin leva ses yeux vers Sesshomaru, puis sur Jaken. Celui-ci baissa immédiatement son regard et s'obligea à s'endormir.

Les jours qui suivirent Sesshomaru disparaissait souvent plusieurs heures prétextant sentir des youkai menaçant plus loin. Mais en vérité, il parcourait tous le japon à la recherche d'un élixir de jeunesse ou une potion qui rend immortelle sans que Rin n'en sache un mot. Mais elle n'était pas dupe, elle savait très bien qu'il n'acceptait pas qu'elle vieillisse et qu'elle allait mourir.

Elle décida de lui parler une fois qu'il revint d'une de ses escapades:

-Sesshomaru, tu m'as déjà ramené à la vie deux fois. Ma vie est déjà nettement plus longue qu'elle ne l'aurait du l'être et pour cela je t'en suis extrêmement reconnaissante. Mais on ne peut pas changer le destin encore une fois. Je suis une vieille femme maintenant, je vais mourir, peut-être pas aujourd'hui ni demain mais ma fin approche de jours en jours.

-Rin... Je peux trouver une solution si je chercher bien...

-Sesshomaru, la vie est ainsi on ne peut rien y changer. Regarde-nous, tu à plusieurs centaines d'année de plus que moi mais je parais beaucoup plus vielle que toi. Quand je ne serais plus là, je ne veux pas que tu reste seul. Tu pourrais fonder une autre famille, avoir des autres enfants mais avec une youkai...

-Ça suffit Rin. Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi. Jamais je n'irais avec une autre, humain ou youkai.

Sesshomaru tourna les talons et s'enfonça dans les bois en colère. Il n'en voulait pas à Rin mais à la vie. Cette vie si courte qui parait se passer aussi vite qu'un battement de cil.

_..._

_Jaken-sama... Quand il aura battu Naraku, que va faire Sesshomaru-sama ?  
-Tu ne dois pas le savoir mais Sesshomaru-sama est à la rechercher d'un chose appelé "puissance". Il deviendra le youkai le plus fort de tous les temps et il règnera sur son empire.  
-Jaken-sama...  
-Hein ?  
-Que deviendrai-je dans l'empire de Sesshomaru-sama ?  
-Hé ? ...Même si c'est Sesshomaru-sama, qui c'est combien de temps il lui faudra pour créer son empire? Pour nous les youkai cent ce n'est rien. Mais tu es humaine...  
-Hein?  
-A ce moment là tu sera morte depuis longtemps...  
-Ce... n'est pas près d'arriver..._

_..._

Et si cela arrivait maintenant ? Plus proche de la mort, plus éloigné de la vie...

...

_Les humains et les youkai vivent dans des mondes des différents_

_...  
_

Pourtant, nous étions heureux ensembles... Pourquoi se quitter alors qu'on s'est aimé ?

...

_Dite, Sesshomaru-sama, si je meurs un jour vous vous souviendrez toujours de moi ?  
-Ne dis pas d'idiotie._

_..._

_.  
_

A l'aube, un papillon sort de sa chrysalide. Émerveillé par les couleurs de la vie il s'envole à la rencontre de ce nouveau monde. La vie n'est qu'éphémère, ce papillon aux couleurs si belle ignore la cruauté de ce monde. Il profitera de ce jour sans même savoir que c"est le dernier. Il s'éteindra aux dernières lueurs du soleil comme il est né plus tôt le matin.

La vie est éphémère, elle le savait. Maintenant mieux que jamais. Quand on arrive à un stade aussi proche de la mort on ne peut que retracer intérieurement sa vie passée. Il y eut des hauts et des bas mais Rin n'avait aucun regret. Elle eut une dernière pensée pour ces parents, son frère qui l'avaient quittés il y a tellement longtemps.

_Je vais bientôt vous revoir_

L'image de tsuki lui apparut comme un flash. Son unique enfant, sa fille. Non il y avait aussi Maru. Mais à ce moment c'était Tsuki qui l'inquiétait. Pourra-t-elle la voire une dernière fois ? Jaken était partie la chercher lorsque Rin s'était évanouis le matin, à bout de force. Sesshomaru l'avait ramener à leur lit dans le palais de sa mère. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois qu'ils ne quittaient plus cet endroit.

-Sesshomaru, articula difficilement Rin, promet-moi que tu gardera toujours un œil sur Tsuki, que tu veillera sur notre enfant.

-Oui Rin. Elle ne devrait pas tarder.

Sesshomaru avait dit cela pour la rassurer mais il ne sentait pas encore l'aura de sa fille arriver. D'un côté cela l'arrangeait il voulait être seul avec sa campagne. Personne ne devait voir sa faiblesse, car oui il se sentait faible pour la première fois de sa vie. Faible et impuissant.

Il se baissa auprès de sa bien aimé et l'embrassa une dernière fois, lui prouvant tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait. Il ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il l'aimait, ne lui avait jamais dit des mots d'amours. Mais parfois un baiser vaut mieux que toute les plus belles déclarations du monde. Rin s'enlaça contre Sesshomaru, elle huma son odeur qu'elle connaissait si bien. Soudainement, elle sentit une violente douleur dans sa poitrine. Ses forces commençaient à l'abandonner. Dans un dernier effort elle passa ses doigts dans la chevelure blanche du youkai, puis elle lui murmura dans son oreille qu'elle l'aimait. Elle reposa ensuite à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-Moi aussi Rin...

Rin le regarda heureuse et ferma ses yeux le sourire aux lèvres sombrant dans le sommeil éternel.

La respiration de Sesshomaru s'accéléra, il n'entendait plus son cœur battre, il ne sentait plus sa faible respiration. Il regarda le corps inerte de Rin. Elle semblait si paisible, mais cela n'était plus possible pour lui. Il n'y avait plus que ce corps sans vie. Le grand youkai prit Rin dans ses bras et s'assit dans le lit.

Il ne sait pas combien de temps il resta dans cette position, le temps ne comptait plus. Il ne réagit même pas lorsque Tsuki, Jaken, Inuyasha et ses enfants débarquèrent dans la chambre. Tsuki s'approcha lentement de son père tandis que les autres ne bougèrent pas. Elle regarda le corps de sa mère puis comprit immédiatement qu'elle avait quitté ce monde. Des larmes parcouraient ses joues blanches. Elle s'agenouilla devant son père, elle déposa une main sur la jambe de celui-ci et l'autre sur sa mère. Elle ne s'était jamais sentit aussi proche de son père et aussi éloigné de sa mère. Ils restèrent ainsi presque une heure. Tsuki pleurant silencieusement et Sesshomaru était resté sans réactions. Puis reprenant ses esprits il posa sa main sur la tête de sa fille, comme pour lui communiquer qu'il était là pour elle. Il se leva, toujours avec Rin dans ses bras et quitta le palais sans un mot. Il n'adressa même pas un regard à sa mère qui attendait à l'extérieure.

Tsuki avait cessé de pleurer, mais ce n'était pas le cas de Jaken et des enfants d'Inuyasha. La mort de Rin affecta beaucoup celui-ci. Ces dernières années il n'était que trop habitué à ce sentiment de tristesse et de désespoir. Tous ses amis auquel il s'était battu à leurs côtés l'avait quitté. Miroku, Sango, Kohaku, il ne restait plus que leurs enfants qui allaient aussi partir un jour. Mais celle qu'il regrettait le plus était sa Kagome. La miko était aussi morte de vieillesse deux ans plus tôt. Inuyasha ne s'en était jamais remit. La seule chose qui le tenait encore en vie c'était l'amour qu'il avait pour ses enfants.

Personne ne sut où Sesshomaru était partit. Quand il revenu il déclara simplement qu'il fallait enterrer Rin. Il décida que sa tombe se trouverais à côté de celle des parents et du frère de Rin. Personne ne connaissait cet endroit, excepté Sesshomaru.

Il n'y eut pas de cérémonie avec un moine. Seule Tsuki et Jaken prononcèrent quelques mots en sa mémoire. A la fin il ne restait plus que Tsuki et Sesshomaru. La hanyo ne savait pas comment s'y prendre avec son père. Ils n'avaient jamais été très proche mais elle sentait en lui une tristesse infinie. Alors elle resta à ses côtés, peut-être que sa simple présence lui faisait du bien.

-Tsuki... j'aimerais être seul avec elle si tu veux bien...

-Oh, oui j'y vais alors... Au revoir, père.

La hanyo retourna au village d'Inuysha. Si Sesshomaru avait besoin d'être seul, ce n'était pas son cas. Sesshomaru quand à lui resta devant la tombe. Il ressentait comme un pincement dans son cœur. La dernière fois où il avait éprouvé cette sensation était lorsque son père était décédé. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi son paternel était mort en sauvant cette humaine.

* * *

**J'ai peut être été un peu cruelle avec Rin ces deux derniers chapitres. Quand je les ais écris j'étais dans un moment de déprime, ça joue aussi peut être un rôle.. Mais bon, j'espère tout de même que ça vous a plus (?)**

**Je trouve aussi que le nom de ce chapitre est un peu nul non ? Je n'ai rien trouvé de bien -_-  
**

**Le dernier chapitre pour la semaine prochaine !  
**


	12. Chapter 12: Le temps

**Chapitre 12:** Le temps.

.

_Demain, dès l'aube, à l'heure où blanchit la campagne,  
Je partirai. Je sais que tu m'attends.  
J'irai par la forêt, j'irai par la montagne.  
Je ne puis demeurer loin de toi plus longtemps.*_

_.  
_

_Le temps. Le temps passe si vite qu'on ne le voit pas passer. Et pourtant il passe ; il ne fait que ça. Le temps passe. Et chaque fois qu'il passe, il y a quelque chose qui s'efface.  
Je n'ai jamais vraiment eus la notion du temps. Mais depuis que tu n'es plus là, les saisons me semble être une journée éternelle qui ne se finis jamais. Mais pourtant encore un jour se lève et je suis las de cette vie qui ne me mène nulle part. J'erre sur les terres de l'ouest , par la forêt, par la montagne, j'erre comme le vent qui file sur les grandes plaines. Encore un jour se lève Rin, encore un jour où tu n'es pas à mes côté. J'aimerais ressentir ta présence, mais je ne ressens que ton absence. A quoi bon vivre si la personne désirée n'est pas à ses côtés ?  
Je me sens faible, mais cette faiblesse ne fait-elle pas la force de l'homme ? Mon père avait sans doute raison.  
Rin, ma Rin. Combien de temps avons-nous été séparé ? Je ne pourrais le dire. Il est peut être temps pour moi de te rejoindre._

.

_Je marcherai les yeux fixés sur mes pensées,  
Sans rien voir au dehors, sans entendre aucun bruit,  
Seul, inconnu, Triste,  
et le jour pour moi sera comme la nuit._

_._

_Au crépuscule de cette journée, je me retrouve auprès de ta tombe. Je ne suis jamais beaucoup rendu ici. Mais il me semble que Tsuki te rend régulièrement visite. Il y a là un bouquet de houx où je peux encore sentir son odeur... Je l'ai rencontré hier dans la journée, elle te ressemble beaucoup maintenant. Elle porte la vie en elle, elle a l'air heureuse avec son compagnon. Je ne l'apprécie pas beaucoup, le fait qu'il est humain joue peut-être un rôle... mais je pense que toi tu l'aurais aimé._

_._

Les terres de l'ouest n'avaient jamais étés aussi calme. Les youkais n'osaient plus y pénétrer, craignant trop le seigneur de ces lieux. Seul les inconscients ou les suicidaires s'y aventuraient. Ce qui était le cas d'un youkai cyclope de plus de deux mètres qui s'amusait à détruire tous ce qui était sur son passage. Mais par malchance, le puissant taiyoukai était dans les parages. Le cyclope eut un sourire en l'apercevant, il se mit en position de combat. Sesshomaru marchait droit devant lui sans même lui adresser un regard. Quand il arriva à côté de son ennemis, il sortit son épée et lui trancha la tête de sans froid, puis il rengaina son arme aussi vite qu'il l'avait sortit. Il continua sa route comme si de rien était, laissant le cadavre tomber lourdement au sol. Jaken regarda le corps sans vie du youkai. Il était à la fois fasciné et horrifié. Fasciné par la force redoutable de son maitre, horrifié, par la façon dont il tuait les "gêneurs". Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un exceller comme lui dans l'art du combat.

Jaken se mit à trottiner pour rattraper son maitre. Il ne voulait en aucun cas rester à l'arrière, surtout quand le rythme était aussi rapide qu'en ce moment. Bien qu'il n'était pas très bon en géographie, Jaken se rendit compte qu'ils venaient de parcourir toutes les terres de l'ouest, ce qui avait prit tout de même une bonne semaine. Le démon vert reconnut parfaitement l'endroit où ils trouvaient. Une forêt traversée par une rivière qui était précédée d'une cascade. Ce paysage le ramena il y a plus d'une centaine d'années en arrière. Jaken se trouvait à là, tête d'une armée de youkai crapaud, une bataille faisait rage contre un autre clan de ces youkai, c'est alors que Sesshomaru s'interposa entre eux, désirant juste passer. Jaken tomba sous le charme et la terreur qu'inspirait le taiyoukay. Il abandonna son armée pour se mettre au service du seigneur Sesshomaru. Il l'avait alors suivit jusqu'à cette rivière où Sesshomaru avait sortit de la cascade le fameux bâton à deux têtes. C'était la première fois qu'il revenait ici depuis cette évènement, mais cela ne lui prévoyait rien de bon. Son maitre agissait de façon étrange, il semblait plus distrait, mélancolique. Le démon vert fut sortit de ses pensées par les paroles de Sesshomaru qui furent pour Jaken comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur:

-Jaken... dorénavant tu ne sera plus mon serviteur, va où bon te semble vivre ta vie.

Jaken répondit les larmes aux bord des yeux:

-Se-sesshomaru-sama ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je ne peux plus vous suivre ? Suis-je devenu un fardeau ?

-Non. Je veux... je veux simplement être seul et partir -_Partir ?_- Je te confis Ahun, fais ce que tu veux de lui.

Sesshomaru s'éloigna sans se retourner, mais Jaken les larmes débordantes l'interrompit une dernière fois:

-Sesshomaru-sama, le-le bâton à deux têtes

-Garde-le, dit-il en se retournant. Il planta ses yeux perçant dans ceux du démon vert. Pour la première de sa vie, Jaken ne baissa pas le regard devant le taiyoukay. Il avait le pré-sentiment que c'était la dernière fois qu'il verrait son maitre tant admiré.

Deux minutes plus tard, Sesshomaru avait disparut de son champ de vision.

_Jamais je n'aurais cru que laisser Jaken aurait cette.. sensation étrange. Je ne pourrais l'expliquer mais il se peut que je me sois peut être attaché à ce petit démon, le seul ayant versé des larmes à mon attention...  
_

Ahun volait à une vitesse ahurissante, chevauché par Jaken, le dragon à deux tête se dirigeait droit vers le village d'Inuaysha. Jaken avait le sentiment qu'il devait trouver le frère de son _maitre _. Sesshomaru devait préparer quelque chose, et cela ne rassurait pas le démon vert. Peut être qu'Inuyasha pourrait le résonner afin d'éviter le pire ?

Jaken abandonna Ahun à l'entrée du village. Il se précipita de trouver le hanyo, en vain. Mais il tomba nez à nez avec Tsuki. La hanyo se jeta sur lui et le prit dans ses bras. Elle était heureuse de le revoir, elle le considérait comme un membre de sa famille. Ne plus le voir pendant un certain temps avait été difficile pour elle. Enfin, quand elle le libéra de son entreinte, le démon vert lui expliqua la raison de sa venu. Tsuki trouva étrange le fait que son père ne veuille plus de la présence de Jaken à ses cotées, mais elle pensa qu'il voulait être seul, pas de quoi s'alarmer comme le faisait Jaken.

-Jaken, j'allais aller voir _Maman _avec Takumi (son fiancé) ... Tu veux venir avec ?

-Oh.. non, je dois trouver Inuyasha. Tu ne serais pas où il se trouve ?

-Il me semble qu'il est partit vers la forêt.

Le démon vert partit sur le champ à la recherche du hanyo. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour le trouver. En effet, Inuyasha se trouvait assit sur le puits dévoreur d'os. Ils se regardèrent droits dans les yeux quelques instants. Le hanyo avait beaucoup changé, il n'était plus le jeune rebelle d'autre fois. Il avait mûrit, vraiment beaucoup. Mais l'expression de son visage semblait aussi mélancolique. En le regardant, l'image de Sesshomaru apparaissait dans l'esprit de Jaken. Le petit démon tenta de convaincre Inuyasha de rejoindre son frère. Inuyasha ne comprit pas l'état d'alerte de Jaken, il aggravait toujours les situations, même celle sans danger. Il resta aussi septique quand Jaken lui assura qu'il pensait que son maitre voulait mettre fin à ses jours. Il décida tout de même de lui rendre une petite visite, rien que pour ne plus avoir à entendre le petit grognon.

Tsuki déposa un bouquet de houx sur la tombe de Rin. Elle arrangea encore une dernière fois la pierre tombale avant de quitter les lieues, suivit de près de son fiancé. Ils marchèrent silencieusement l'un à côté de l'autre. Les pas de Tsuki se firent hésitant lorsqu'elle reconnu une odeur familière. Takumi posa instinctivement sa main sur le ventre de son épouse, croyant que leur progéniture lui donnait des coups. Il regarda ensuite sa bien aimée pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Mais celle-ci semblait hypnotisée, son regard était fixe droit devant lui. Takumi suivit son regard et se figea aussitôt. Il ne l'avait jamais vu, mais supposa que ça ne pouvait être que lui. Ses long cheveux blanc, les marques sur son visages, le croissant de lune et ce regard... Takumi sut qu'il faisait face à Sesshomaru, il était exactement comme Tsuki l'avait décrit. Il retira sa main du ventre de sa campagne et se positionna droit comme un piquet à côté de celle-ci.

-Père, laissa t-elle échapper, cela fait si longtemps que... Elle ne réussit pas à finir sa phrase, elle restait bouge-bé, trop surprise de le voir ici alors qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis presque deux ans, mais ce qui la choquait le plus était l'expression de visage ou plutôt son manque d'expression. Il les observait sans vraiment les voir, comme perdu ailleurs. Tsuki fit un pas en avant ce qui sembla le ramener à la réalité. Il semblait vraiment aller mal, comme le pensait Jaken. Tsuki regrettait maintenant de ne pas lui avoir rendu visite de temps en temps.

-Comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-elle pour rompre silence qui devenait pesant. Elle se rendit soudainement compte que c'était la première fois qu'elle lui demandait un telle chose.

Il évita la question.

-Est-ce ton compagnon ?

-O-oui, son, son nom est Takumi. Elle regarda son amant, Takumi, je te présente mon père.

-Je suis ravis de faire votre connaissance. Déclara solennellement Takumi.

Sesshomaru détailla le jeune homme, puis il revint sur sa fille. Il l'observa quelques secondes, elle lui rappelait tellement Rin... Il s'intéressa ensuite à son ventre qui avait une forme arrondie.

-Un demi hanyo, hum ?

Tsuki acquiesça avec un sourire.

-Elle portera le nom de Rin., déclara Sesshomaru.

-Elle ? demanda Tsuki.

-Ton pouvoir de hanyo ne doit pas être assez développé pour le ressentir... Pourra-tu l'appeler ainsi ?

-Oui, oui bien sur.

Sesshomaru s'avança jusqu'à qu'il soit à côté de Tsuki, puis il murmura:

-Merci... ma fille. Rentre chez toi maintenant, elle ne va plus tarder, Tsuki...

Il parti sans un mot de plus.

Tsuki se sentit soudainement mal, les premières contractions se firent ressentir.

.

Inuyasha suivait l'odeur de son frère depuis plus d'une heure. Il n'avait même plus besoin de son flair pour se guider, il comprit très bien où il se dirigeait: à la tombe de Rin.

Le grand taiyoukai était debout devant la tombe observant le bouquet déposé par sa fille un peu plutôt. Il ne bougea pas non plus lorsqu'il sentit son _demi_-frère derrière lui.

_Inuyasha... Est-ce Jaken qui t'a envoyé ?_

-Sesshomaru...

Il ne répondit rien, il n'avait rien à dire. Le hanyo alla se placé à côté de lui, observant à son tour la tombe.

-J'ai vu Jaken avant, déclara t-il, il m'a dit qu'il n'était dorénavant plus ton serviteur.  
_  
Finalement Inuyasha est peut être le seul qui peut me comprendre_

-Comment fais-tu pour vivre... sans elle ? demanda-t-il subitement

Inuyasha regarda son frère, il avait changé. Beaucoup même.

-Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un jour tu me parlerais de ça, ironisa-t-il mais il reprit son sérieux, tu sais, je ne me suis jamais remis de la mort de Kagome, jamais. J'imagine que pour toi c'est la même chose. Kagome me manque énormément. J'ai perdu tous mes compagnons, Miroku, Sango, kohaku... Mais je survis, j'ai mes enfants, mes petits enfants. Je ne sais pas se que je serais sans eux. Ils sont ma famille, tout comme toi et Tsuki, savais-tu qu'elle attend elle aussi un bébé ?

-Oui... Je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure. Inuyasha, je ne suis pas comme toi... Quelle ironie n'est-ce pas ? Père est mort en sauvant une humaine, ta mère. Je ne le comprenais pas, maintenant tout est différent.

Il resta silencieux pendant quelques minutes méditant ses dernières paroles

-Il est tant pour moi de le rejoindre, de _la_ rejoindre.

-Sesshomaru ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

.

_A l'heure où blanchit la campagne,  
Je partirai.  
Par la forêt, par la montagne._

_Les yeux fixés sur mes pensées,  
Sans rien voir au dehors_

_Triste,  
Et le jour pour moi sera comme la nuit._

_.  
_

-Rentre chez toi. Prends bien soin de ta famille, de Tsuki, de Rin. Inuyasha, je n'ai plus rien à faire dans ce monde, mon règne est fini. Les terres de l'ouest de notre père te reviennent. Maintenant part... Laisse moi seul avec elle...

Le hanyo resta sans voie. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait toujours admiré son frère et qu'il l'admirerait même après. Il se retourna et marcha droit sans but précis mais lorsqu'il fut assez loin, il laissa échapper quelques larmes...

Il y a des maladies que l'on ne peut détecter, des maladies qui nous ronge de l'intérieur et qui nous détruisent.  
Certaines personnes se réconfortent auprès de leur famille ou en fondent un nouvelle. Mais d'autre, reste seul dans leur mélancolie.

_Rin, ma Rin je vais enfin te rejoindre..._

Le plus grand taiyoukai que les terres de l'ouest n'eurent jamais connut; le seigneur Sesshomaru était à genou devant la tombe d'une humaine, il leva son regard vers le ciel où la lune disparaissait petit à petit pour laisser place aux premiers rayon du soleil qui annonçaient l'aube et sourit. Son corps entier se mit à briller, le vent se leva faisant ainsi virevolter ses long cheveux blanc. Puis d'un coup au moment où le croissant de lune n'était plus visible, Sesshomaru disparut en un millions de petits points luisant qui s'envolèrent vers le ciel.

**FIN.**

**

* * *

**

***"demain, dès l'aube", Victor Hugo. J'aime beaucoup ce poème et j'ai trouvé que ça allait bien avec ce chapitre. J'ai tout de même supprimé quelques vers, je ne pouvait quand même pas écrire "le dos courbé, les mains croisés" en parlant de Sesshomaru ^^' **

**Sinon, j'espère que cette fin ne vous aura pas déçu... J'ai eut beaucoup de mal à le finir, je ne trouvais pas de fin convenable. Vous trouverez peut être un peu bizarre la mort de Sesshomaru**. **Mais imaginé qu'il ait put canaliser tout son pouvoir pour que son corps ne puisse plus le supporter et qu'il cède... Je n'arrivais pas à l'imaginer errer jusqu'à la nuit des temps**.

**Vous avez aussi peut être remarqué que dès le premier chapitre, c'est Sesshomaru qui parle juste avant de mourir (quand c'était écrit en italique). Pendant toute la fic, Sesshomaru se rappelle des moments passé de sa vie avec Rin**. **On peut dire qu'il a commencé son monologue interne juste avant que Inuyasha le rejoint à la tombe de Rin. Et la boucle est bouclée ^^'**

**Merci de m'avoir lu, et merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des review, ça m'a fait très plaisir :) (n'hésitez pas à commenter ce chapitre, c'est vraiment important pour moi de savoir ce que vous pensez, ou même juste pour me dire si vous avez aimé ou pas...)**


End file.
